The Age of Smoke
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: Sequel to Bonfire of Dreams. After thirty-seven years and no luck hatching the new dragon eggs sired by Saphira, one happens to hatch - and for the least expected person. Soon, eggs are hatching all through Alagaesia. But why now, and why not sooner?
1. Prologue

**The Age of Smoke**

_Prologue:_

_The First of the Children_

* * *

The music swelled through the bright and glorious town of Uru'Baen. Prince Aiden stood beside his father's throne, watching the processions parade through the palace marketplace. It was quite the amazing sight; such festivities were usually saved for May Day or other spring-times festivals.

Even in the heavy heat of mid-summer, there were people playing instruments or dancing to the beat that was thrumming through the very streets. Two such dancers were the half-elf twins, Selena and Faolin; the children of Arya Drottningu and Eragon Shadeslayer.

It was rare that the twins ventured across the sea to Alageasia from their home on Vroengard. When the did, however, it was usually to bring dragon eggs through the Kingdom; depositing one with the elves, one with King Orrin, and one with King Roran. The twins cycled through the cities evenly, making sure that there was always a fair chance for hatchings.

But this summer had been an unusual one at best.

The egg has no sooner reached Uru'Baen that it hatched – to none other than Selena, herself. A celebration was held, honoring the bringing of the first successful dragon into the world.

And what a gorgeous dragon it was! Prince Aiden, son of King Roran, looked over to the pedestal where the baby dragon slept fitfully. The scales shone a vibrant yellow, glittering like new gold in the midst of a darkened room. Aiden was quite jealous of his second cousin who had the blessing of being the first of the new Riders.

"She is beautiful."

Aiden glanced over to his brother, Kayl. Kayl was younger than Aiden, though he was a full head taller and broader of shoulder. Kayl was by far the most attractive of the brood Roran and Katrina had produced – a full family of six rambunctious boys.

"The dragon has yet to state its gender," Aiden laughed. "Or so says our cousin."

Kayl made an impatient sound at the back of his throat. "I meant not the dragon; I could care less for the reptiles you all value so much. I mean _her_..."

Aiden followed Kayl's gaze, his eyes falling on Selena. The half-elf was dancing joyously with her twin brother. Their graceful bodies moved fluidly against one another and away, parting like waves and then bumping together like the tide on the shore. They were both laughing, their movements so full of happiness...

And then Aiden realized what it was Kayl had said. "Kayl!" Aiden whispered harshly to his brother. "She is our cousin!"

Kayl shrugged. "It is rather common to see marriages between cousins, brother. Besides, just because she is kin, does that mean I cannot look?"

Aiden made a face but said nothing.

* * *

Selena Liera brushed out her long, silky black hair before turning to look at Faolin. "I miss home. Why must we stay her for another week, brother?"

Faolin Arteme was laid across Selena's bed. The golden dragon pranced on his chest, chasing a feather Faolin had plucked out of his sister's pillow. Faolin's green eyes gazed up at Selena through a spill of unruly dark brown hair as he murmured, "Because, Sel, this is the first real dragon hatching in the free kingdom."

"I don't understand it," Selena grouse, sitting down heavily at her vanity table, brush forgotten on the desk. Her pale blue, nearly gray, eyes were distressed. "Thirty-seven years of dragon eggs have been produced; all of which we have distributed between the races. Why are none of them hatching?"

The golden dragon looked up at her inquisitively, its eyes like great saucers of tawny syrup. It snuffled again as Faolin rubbed the feather against its nose. "I'm not sure," he answered his sister simply. "Perhaps... Perhaps Saphira and Briam were producing bad eggs for those first thirty-six years. This is their first successful... perhaps..."

Selena sighed, coming over to the bed and sitting beside her brother. She picked up the dragon and held it aloft, watching as it squealed in delight. Its little wings fluttered up and down and Selena smiled, watching it. With its eyes closed, feet tucked in and little wings in motion, it looked as though it were imagining flying.

"Well, you are a blessing, little one," she said simply to the dragon, tucking it under her chin and kissing its scaly head. "You are the first of the Children. Just wait until father hears!"

Faolin smiled, nudging his sister. "Come. Dinner with the King is at hand; and Aiden foretold that coming of Lady Islanzadi and King Orrin, as well."

"Perfect," Selena grumbled. "More stuffy royal banter." Tickling under her dragon's chin, however, she couldn't help but grin. "At least I have my boys to endure it with me."

Faolin raised an eyebrow. "Boys?"

Selena's eyes widened and she smiled suddenly. "Yes... boys." She looked down at the golden dragon, whispering, "You are a boy, aren't you?"

The dragon nudged her hand where the silver mark of the Dragon Rider curled like a serpent's tail. His eyes were infinitely wise as they met hers. And then a voice, strong and deep with the knowledge of the ages behind it said, _Yes, Selena. I am Glaedr._

* * *

_Author's Note:_

For some reason or another, there was something about _Bonfire of Dreams_ that would not let me go! Upon finishing the story, I couldn't stop thinking of the future of our heroes – and future of their children! And then I lay down to fall asleep and have this stunning dream...

And woke up and decide, hell, lets write a sequel.

I know, the prologue is short. They usually are. Let me know how you feel about it thus far. Plot to ensue soon.

Love love,

Eternity


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Smoke on the Horizon**

* * *

When Faolin and Selena entered the dining hall, arm-in-arm as they usually were, their reception was not what they had expected. There were children running everywhere; _children_! Not only was there Katrina and Roran's youngest, Fere, but there were three other young children; around seventeen years or so was Selena's guess. And they were playing tag! In the _dining hall!_

_Have we entered the wrong room?_ Selena asked, her eyes wide. Glaedr made a little wheezing noise form her shoulder, as though laughing.

"You two must be Selena and Faolin," a young man called, striding over to them. His black hair hung around him in shaggy layers, but his large dark eyes were wise and spirited. He came forward, placing his fingers to his lips before laughing. "That's something I'd seen your mother and father do religiously... I never thought I would get the chance to try it myself."

Faolin and Selena mimicked the gesture, though their faces were lined with confusion. "Forgive me, sir," Faolin spoke, "but... who are you?"

"Murtagh, don't pester them so!" A dark skinned woman called, her young, round face grinning. "They just entered the room!"

"Murtagh?" Selena breathed, eyes wide. "You are our father's brother!"

Murtagh nodded, his smile widening. "That I am, which makes you two my niece and nephew. It is good to finally see the famed twins who bring dragon eggs to the land. And," he added, reaching out to Glaedr, "the first of the Children to be born."

Glaedr nosed Murtagh's hand and murmured, _It is good to meet a Rider of the Resistance Age, Murtagh. _

Murtagh bowed slightly to the dragon. The dark skinned woman came to stand beside Murtagh, smiling at the twins. "Faolin, Selena, it is an immense pleasure to finally meet you."

"Nasuada?" Faolin asked softly.

She nodded, the skin around her eyes crinkling with her smile.

"And these must be your children?" Faolin questioned, looking over to the teens playing a rambunctious game of tag.

Nasuada rolled her eyes. "Yes. Though I hate to admit it, there is no way to rein them in when they are along side Roran's little Fere."

"Come, sit with us. We can talk while the others are arriving," Murtagh offered, escorting Selena and Faolin over to the long table. Servers were quick to bring wine for the young elves before scampering out of the way of the playing teens.

"It is hard to believe that they are your children just by looking at you," Selena commented, sipping her wine. "I suppose the longevity of the Riders and Grey Folk do not extend to their children?"

Nasuada looked confused for a moment before laughing. "Oh, it does; for the Grey Folk, in any event. Usually the slow again process doesn't set in until they come into their powers. See the darker skinned on there, Melaidren?" Nasuada asked, motioning to the only other female child. "She did not come into her power until she was twenty, so the aging process never slowed until then."

"And the other children?" Faolin questioned, true interest in his eyes. Unlike his sister, he rarely accepted a simple explanation – he always had to know the 'why' and 'how' of a situation.

Nasuada shrugged. "It is rare in cases of mixed breeding that all of the children are granted power. Because Murtagh is not of the Grey Folk, it will be surprising if either of the younger ones, Kayz or Rande, show power. We shall have to wait and see."

The double doors of the dining hall we thrown open again, and in strode the proud King Orrin with a scraggly, ill-kept graying beard. He jovially said his hellos to everyone, voice loud and echoing through the room. The teens, who had been previously running amok with no stopping in sight, quieted and took their seats.

"Is he that intimidating for you?" Foalin questioned Roran's youngest, the fifteen-year-old Fere.

"It is hardly that, Faolin," Fere confided in an undertone. "The last time Orrin was here, he insisted on joining in on our game and proceeded to bore us to death with tactical maneuvers."

"It's just a stupid game of tag," Melaidren, Nasuada and Murtagh's oldest, grumbled. "I don't see why he had to make it seem like war every time we play it."

"Hush now," Katrina quipped as she walked by. "We were children of the Resistance Age, you know. All we know from our childhood is war."

Fere rolled his eyes, glancing over to his cousins, Selena and Faolin. "Do your parents talk about the old days like this?"

"It is hard to say," Selena murmured, more to herself than to Fere. "They speak mostly in their minds when they are troubled or thinking of things other than us. I am sure they do speak of it... how could one not?"

Glaedr teetered on Selena's shoulder, snout sniffing at her raised goblet. Selena grinned, dipping her finger in the wine and offering the dragon a lick.

_Selena! _Faolin chided. _Think of your manners! We are among royals!_

_Oh hush, you stick in the mud, _Selena returned brusquely. _They are family more so than royals. Besides, they are celebrating Glaedr in any even – I doubt they'd mind if he took some wine._

The rest of Roran's brood that still lived in the palace -Kayl, the middle child and Aiden, the oldest- entered and sat quietly. Orrin was busy engaging Roran and Katrina in lively banter of the old battles while Murtagh and Nasuada listened quietly. It seemed that, of all of the adults present, the Varden leader and Rider of the Empire were the least thrilled with the topic.

Queen Islanzadi was no where to be seen.

Dinner was started without the Elf Queen. The gossip was lively with the adults; the rulers were soon speaking of politics while Murtagh, the leader of Carvahall, gave updates on the fall festivals to be held there. The children chattered, as well, except for Selena.

_You sense it, do you not? _Selena asked Glaedr softly. She had barely touched her food; an assortment of greens and vegetables from the palace garden.

_I do, _Glaedr affirmed, his tone sagely.

_What is it? _She asked, trying to pinpoint why the air felt so close and why everything seemed to fill her senses with smoke and brimstone.

_I cannot say, love, _Glaedr replied softly, snuffing the air. _But there is something terrible happening._

"Selena?"

Selena looked up, her troubled eyes meeting those of Nasuada's. The woman looked keenly aware of whatever Selena was sensing, for she left her chair to come to Selena's side. "What is it, Selena?"

"I do not know," Selena responded, not realizing she had switched over to the Ancient Language. "There is something terrible... but I cannot..."

And then everything went black. Selena lost all senses to everything but the sound of Glaedr crying out to her.

* * *

_Selena, what has happened?_

Selena searching through the darkness in her mind, seeking out the comforting voice she knew so well. It was the voice many said she had retained; the same pitch, the same vibrato. It was soft and collected, though there was an undercurrent of motherly worry.

_Selena? You must tell me what has happened._

_Mother? _Selena asked softly. _Where are you?_

_I am still at home, Selena. You are in Uru'Baen, are you not?_

_Yes, _Selena replied sadly. _Yes, I am here. I keep feeling as though something terrible has happened, mother. Glaedr says he feels it, too-_

_Glaedr? _Her mother asked, shock coloring her tone.

_Yes, mother. I suppose you did not know that... the gold egg hatched, mother. It...it hatched for me._

Arya's voice was gone for quite some time, leaving Selena with the most terrible sense of loneliness. Finally, however, her mother's presence was back and stronger. Selena could smell the pine of her mother's hair and practically taste the forest on the back of her tongue.

_This is a good sign, Selena, _her mother spoke carefully and in the Ancient Language. _It is good that an egg has finally hatched and after to long. Saphira will be mightily pleased to finally have a son to train. But you must tell me of this feeling of yours. What is it?_

_I do not know! _Selena cried, frustration entering her voice. Her mother had told her, on more than one occasion, that Selena has acquired Arya's looks and Eragon's firecracker emotions. _All I know is that Queen Islanzadi was supposed to have been here for supper and she never showed... and then I kept smelling smoke and everyone else was laughing and being merry and..._

Selena broke off, realizing that her voice had risen in hysterics and she was gasping for breath. There was pure silence for about five minutes. Selena tried to calm her frantic heartbeats and ease herself into a tranquil mind frame.

Her father's voice suddenly broke through her thoughts, so soothing and exactly what she needed to hear. _Selena, be strong for me. Listen very closely and do not speak. You must find the witch, Angela._

_Is Angela the best idea, Eragon? _Arya questioned. _After what she had done in the name of the bones?_

None of the this made any sense to Selena, and for the first time she realized all that her parents had kept from her and her brother. There were eons of things that her parents had never mentioned, or only spoken of in riddles.

_She is the only one Selena can turn to now, _Eragon said quickly. _And I would much rather send her to the soothsayer than the sorceress, Trianna. _His words redirecting back to Selena, he continued, _You will have to ask Roran where Angela resides. I am unsure if she is still in the Palace or has moved on. You must make haste to wherever it is she dwells and ask her to read the dragon bones for you._

_Dragon bones? _Selena repeated, horror filling her voice. _How am I expected to trust someone who has dragon bones in their possession?_

_We do not ask you to trust her, _Arya said quickly. _But whatever to dragon bones happen to say will be the future in store for you. Perhaps she will also have insight as to what has happened to Islanzadi._

_Can you not scry Islanzadi? _Selena asked gently. _Or even Angela?_

There was a long silence before Eragon answered, _I tried to find the Queen when your mother told me your words. We cannot locate her. There is nothing but fog and..._

_Smoke, _Arya answered softly. _And Angela is in a place we have never visited, and therefore cannot locate for you._

The smell of sulfuric burning entered Selena's nose and she coughed, the darkness of her sleep beginning to lift.

_Find Angela! _Were her father's parting, disjointed words.

* * *

Selena awoke to a circle of inquisitive faces; one of which was the palace nurse, holding a vial of smelling salts.

"What happened?" Katrina asked, eyes widened in horror.

"Give her room, mother." This came from Kayl, whose handsome face stared down at with with a bit too much intensity. "Are you feeling well, cousin?" he asked calmly.

Selena was shaking and hard pressed to sit up when she attempted it. Faolin was instantly there by her side, his hands going to her back to help her. Glaedr watched her keenly from the bedside table. His eyes were wise and seemed to look through her, knowing exactly what was happening.

"I need to find the soothsayer, Angela," she said, her voice shaking.

Roran and Katrina exchanged confused glanced before Roran spoke gently, "Selena, you are not well-"

"Something has happened is Islanzadi," she interrupted. "My father attempted to scry her and she is nowhere to be found. I was instructed by my parents to find Angela and ask her help in this."

"We do not know where she has gone," Roran explained sadly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Once Fere was of age to be on his own, Angela said her thanks and departed like the wind. No one has seen her in two years."

"That is because she knew this might happen one day."

Everyone turned to find the dirty little boy that sometimes followed Angela about. He was leaning against the wall, a loaf of bread in one hand, munching away at it without a care in the world.

"Who are you?" Prince Aiden demanded, hand falling to his sword.

"Aiden!" Roran snapped. "Show respect."

The child grinned, its pointed little teeth bared. "Why thank you, King. And here I thought you hadn't liked me much." He bit into the bread, chewing, before his tawny eyes met Selena's.

"You, girl. You and your brother are to come with me, as well as your dragon. I will lead you Angela, though we are to make haste. We must reach her home before the full moon or else we will be out of time."

"The full moon is in two days' time and her dragon is not big enough to fly yet," Roran argued. "There is no place within two days' ride from here, werecat."

The werecat blinked before looking over to the tiny dragon on the nightstand. "Well this will certainly not do," he snapped. "You were supposed to have hatched two months ago!"

Glaedr fluttered his tiny wings before responding, _And I would have, had Faolin not been the one to carry me for the first half of our journey._

Faolin flushed guiltily, looking to his sister. Selena shook her head, murmuring, "It is no fault of yours. There was no way for us to have known the egg was destined for me."

"Well this will not do!" the werecat snapped.

"Stop your whining, Solembum," Murtagh muttered as he stepped into the room. The occupants looked at him queerly, as if trying to decide when it was he had decided to start eavesdropping outside. "Thorn is here and itching for an adventure after years of doing nothing but eating. I am sure he would be more than pleased to take the twins there; and if you give me the location of the witch, I shall ride on horseback to collect my dragon and the children when they are done."

"And how am I to trust you after your history, son of Morzan?" Solembum asked with a sneaky smile on his lips.

Murtagh only grinned, the look ferocious. "Because it is the only way these little heroes will arrive in time to your master's hiding place. Besides," he added, "one could ask the same thing of your witch, Angela."

Solembum glanced over at the twin elves and then the tiny dragon. "Fine," he sighed. "Lead us to your dragon, son of Morzan, and we shall be on our way. There is very little time."

* * *

Author's Note:

Songs for this chapter: "Hold My Hand," by Hootie and the Blowfish. "Everyday," by Dave Matthews Band. "Space Partial," by Jack's Mannequin (and let me just say this song pretty much perfectly fits the mood of the second half of this chapter).

I realize how hard it is to keep up with everyone who has been introduced. So, I've made a little **family chart **for you all to follow until you're versed with the names. Any name that is in **bold **will mean that they will be a big part in the story; without simply means they will be mentioned in brief passing but serve no real role.

...

**Eragon **and **Arya** (Arya is currently approx. 137 while Eragon is approx. 53. Both look about the same age as they did in the series)

-**Selena** (female: 37 years of age: appears to be around 15-16)

-**Faolin **(male: 37 years of age: appears to be around 15-16)

...

**Murtagh **and Nasuada: (Murtagh and Nasuada are approx. 54. They both still appear youthful: Murtagh seeming about the same as in the series, while Nasuada looks to be in her early 20's)

-**Melaidren** (female: approximately 38. She, since coming into her Grey Folk power, appears 19-20.)

-Kayz (male: 19 years of age. No sign of Grey Folk powers yet)

-Rande (male: 17 years of age. No sign of Grey Folk powers yet)

...

**Roran **and Katrina: (Roran and Katrina are both approximately 55 years of age.)

-**Aiden** (male:38 years)

-Nefv (male: 37 years)

-Turs (male: 30 years)

-**Kayl** (male: 25 years)

-Erik (male: 23 years)

-**Fere** (male: 15 years)

Dragons currently in existence as of Chapter One:

-**Thorn** (Murtagh)

-**Saphira** (Eragon)

-**Briam** (Abbila)

-**Glaedr** **II (**Selena)

**Really quick, to address a concern everyone seems to have:** I know, sequels tend to suck. I've noticed it, myself. And originally, I had honest-to-god wanted Eragon and Arya to have a huge part in this. The only drawback? Angela's prophecy: that he will never return to the mainland again. Now, if you all will bear with me and trust me, I can promise this will be just as exciting as _Bonfire of_ _Dreams_. And I can also assure you that Eragon and Arya will have major rolls; after all, Eragon has rebuilt the City of Riders where all dragon riders go to train. And with all of the eggs that are about to be hatching... we're looking at a lot of face time for Eragon. The only difference between this story and _Bonfire _are the characters. But lets face it – I am known for making good characters.

One of the main reasons I wanted a sequel with original characters was to try and branch out into something that was purely my own idea. So, take of that what you will. I truly hope everyone sticks with this story because I have a lot of fun stuff in store. :)

Love love,

Eternity


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Witch and the Full Moon**

* * *

Thorn looked down at the twin elves, seeing so much of both parents in them. They both had Arya's graceful way about them, though the boy had the lean, muscular build of his father. The daughter looked quite a bit like Arya save for Eragon's heavy-lidded blue eyes and that pouting mouth of his. While the boy looked quite like Eragon, his hair was a dark brown – a mix of the two's genes, perhaps – and his eyes were the wide, startling green of Ellesmera.

_You are both what one would expect from the children of Drottningu and Shadeslayer, _Thorn greeted them. _I am pleased to meet you both._

_And we are you, Thorn, _the girl responded respectfully, placing her fingers to her lips and bowing slightly. _I am Selena._

_And I, _the boy added, mimicking his sister's actions, _am Faolin._

The dragon nodded to them before saying, _I knew the first Faolin; he was quite a noble gentleman._

The twins nodded, feeling a sense of unease settle over them both. They knew of the background behind Faolin's name, however that did not mean they were honored by it. It seemed odd, to both Faolin and Selena, to be named after one's mother's ex-beau.

_At least my name comes from our grandmother, _Selena had teased whenever she had the chance.

"Can we hurry along now?" the werecat simpered. He approached the dragon, putting one hand to Thorn's nose. There seemed to be some sort of understanding or communication that the others did not hear, for the dragon nodded.

_I will take them there. Shall you accompany us?_

"No," the boy replied. "I will go with Murtagh and lead him; between him and you, I trust you with the twins and the location more so. You, like myself, are a creature of magic."

Thorn said nothing to this, simply looked over to Selena and Faolin. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes," the answered together. Selena pulled her small shoulder-sack so that it was situated in front of her and peeked inside. "How are you feeling, Glaedr? Cramped?"

_I feel well enough, _was his simple reply. _But let us be on our way so we might understand these troubling things happening._

_Of course,_ she replied before climbing up onto Thorn's back. Having ridden Saphira and Briam on many occasions, the twins seemed at home on the back of the crimson dragon.

_Ready? _Thorn asked.

_Ready, _they answered, once again simultaneously.

Thorn chuckled. _I can see I am going to have to get used to that._

Without further banter, Thorn launched himself into the air, heading toward the Hadarac Desert.

* * *

The ride into the desert was hard and Thorn pushed himself at a brutal pace. Both stops they had made were less than an hour in length and Thorn was growing weary.

_Thorn, you must rest, _Selena pleaded with him, leaning over to stroke the side of his neck. _Please, you are pushing yourself too much._

_Nonsense, _Thorn replied, though the tiredness in his voice was evident. _You both need to be there before the moon's rising and we have so little time. I can only take you to the outside gates._

_Outside gates? _Selena repeated.

_There is a town out here? _Faolin asked skeptically.

_Many have cropped up since the finding of water beneath the sand, _Thorn answered them. _Farmers who made little money in the city moved to the desert, tapping in to the underground water reservoir and creating oasises. Angela has moved to one such place._

_But who can travel all the way out here under normal conditions? _Faolin pressed. _It seems asinine; barely anyone from the outside can come to this place! Unless they have a dragon, of course._

_That's the point_, Thorn said softly. _You will understand better when you arrive. _

The twins were quiet for the remainder of the trip. As the sun began to lower on the horizon, Selena perked up. _Is that it? _She asked, watching as the scenery seemed to level out and transform into a small, thriving metropolis.

_It is, _Thorn said, circling the town before landing just on the outskirts. _I can take you no further. _When the twins climbed off of his back, he continued, _Be careful inside of those gates. There are nothing but cutthroats and vagabonds inside. Make haste and meet no one's eyes. Angela lives down the main street in her herbalist shop. You will be able to identify it by a green flag, or so says the werecat._

_Thank you so much, Thorn, _Selena murmured, touching his warm snout with the flat of her palm. _If you wait, we will bring you water._

_No need, _he replied. _I will simply dig for it here and take as much as I need. It would take all night and the better part of the day for you to bring me the water I require._ He nudged her gently with his snout. _Be careful, children of Eragon. _

_Will you return to Uru'Baen now? _Faolin asked.

_No, I shall await Murtagh here, _he replied. _But first, to the issue of thirst and hunger. I must depart; you two should make haste. Be careful._

_You, as well, _Selena called before glancing over at Faolin. _Ready?_

_Ready._

The two made their way quickly through the unguarded gates of the unnamed city. The streets were crowded and people were everywhere; selling and gambling and doing things Selena wished she had not lay eyes upon.

_We should hurry, if only so I do not have to lay eyes on this vermin anymore, _Selena sent to her brother.

_Agreed, _he replied quickly, his gate speeding up slightly.

A man bumped into Selena, nearly knocking her over. Had Selena not been an elf, she would have simply thought it a clumsy mistake. As it were, however, she felt the man's light fingers nabbing for her coin sack at her hip.

Selena whirled and bent down, grabbing the knife stashed in her boot and placing it to the man's throat in a fluid motion. The man hadn't even had time to undo the ties to her purse before Faolin's matching blade joined his sister's.

"Remove yourself from my coins," Selena ordered sharply, her eyes cutting into the pickpocket's.

The man was sweating visibly at the two knives sticking against his throat. "Please, m'lady, m'lord! My family-"

"Do not speak to her of your family, you leach," a vendor called across the way. "You haven't got a family to speak of!"

Selena's eyes narrowed at the man. "Remove. Your. Hand. Before I am forced to do it myself." She began to lower her knife to his wrist.

The man jumped back quickly, bare hands in the air. He scampered away, not once looking back.

Faolin and Selena ignored the vendor's laughter and calls for them to come look at his wares; chigum from the bellies of dragons themselves. Selena rolled her eyes. She disliked this place more and more.

Lacing her fingers with her brother's, she whispered, "I think it time to speed up, do you agree?"

He grinned, his fingers tightening around hers. "I certainly do."

Within seconds they were running through the marketplace, their elven speed making them a blur of motion to the humans. They twined and twisted around the slow figures until a lone, solitary green flag signaled their arrival to Angela's Herbal Shoppe.

* * *

Angela was not in, or so it seemed to the twins as they entered. The shop was cluttered and filled with bricka-brack that seemed to have no logical order or place.

"I am surprised your father would send you to me," a woman's voice called out.

Selena and Faolin turned, seeing the petite, wiry-haired woman that had to be Angela the Witch. She busted out to where they were, continuing, "After all I did, I thought he would have found a different soothsayer to help the new brood." Walking past them, she went to a small stove where tea was brewing.

"My father said that between you and a woman named Trianna, you would be the safer bet," Selena answered coolly, feeling herself raising her defenses. She did not like this woman; there was something peculiar about her. Something under the crazy-lady facade.

Angela cackled at that. "Well then, that explains it. Between the two of us, I now see why he chose me!" Still chuckling, Angela poured herself a cup of tea before heading to a table in the corner. "Well, come here, girl. Let me read the bones for you. And for your brother, too, for I sense he might have something brewing in his future as well."

Selena and Faolin approached the table, watching at Angela scrabbled about in her desk drawers for something. All the while, the witch continued to speak. "You are wondering why you had to be here by midnight, no doubt? Well, you'll understand soon enough. I hate spoiling surprises."

Finally Angela came up with what she had been searching for; a small bag. Angela looked at Selena before asking softly, "Are you sure you want to see what is in store for you?"

Selena nodded, feeling something like fear prickling up her spine.

Angela sighed, shaking her head, before up-ending the bag onto the table. She glanced at the bones and shook her head. "Just like your father, it is hard to decipher this." Her hands hovered above the bones and she began speaking rapidly. "There is someone coming into your life very shortly; someone who will become one of the biggest parts of your future. You will find yourself at odds with family members. Your will and feeling of self-importance will begin to weigh heavily on everything you do and will change many outcomes for the worse. And," she began, but paused. She blinked, looking at the bones again before raising an eyebrow. "The lifespan... it seems to be unknown."

Selena narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, unknown?"

Angela shook her head. "I have never seen this before. It seems that your fate is not just your own, but twined with someone else's." She then looked over to Faolin. Her smile was wry as she murmured, "You do not wish to see your future?"

Faolin shook his head slowly. "No. I do not believe in this fate. Though my parents preached it, I must believe there is something more to this than... than... than following some predestined path!"

Selena put a hand gently on her brother's, trying to calm him. It seemed to work, for he took a deep breath and apologized.

"No reason for apologies," she said simply, standing. "I suggest you both go into the back room, however. There are two cots; rest. You both look exhausted."

"We must first know of our grandmother's fate," Faolin spoke. "Queen Islanzadi has not been able to be scryed, nor can my mother reach her mentally."

"That is not so surprising, Ellesmera is far from Vroengard," Angala murmured. "Though her not being found by scrying is quite worrisome. I know nothing of this, save that you would have to search Du Weldenvarden for answers."

"That will take forever!" Faolin argued. "The forest is enormous!"

"I have no information on that, young ones. I am sorry. But what I insist is you both sleep," she ordered.

"What about midnight?" Selena asked. "Was there not something we had to be here for?"

Angela's smile was sad as she replied simply, "Do not worry, my dear. You will awaken when you are needed. There is water and some meat on a saucer in there for your dragon. Sleep well."

* * *

A scream awoke Selena.

She was instantly throwing the covers back from her bed and grabbing her knife. She was out of the back room and into the darkened shop of Angela the Witch.

"_Brisingr," _she hissed and a flurry of yellow flames shot up in the mantle place.

There was a body on the floor, and it was not Angela's.

Selena, glancing around for any sign of threat and seeing none, slowly approached the prone figure. Her first, initial fear was that it was Faolin. As she came to her senses more, however, she dismissed that. Faolin was in bed; besides, this unconscious person was broader of shoulder and had more of a muscle mass to him. He appeared to be somewhere around twenty-three. His hair was a shaggy mess of reddish-brown, haloed across a perfect, honey-beige visage.

There was a sudden scrabbling sound across the floorboards and Selena was instantly chasing down the noise. It was much too small to be a human and too complex of a presence to be a simple beast. "_Letta!" _She called for the being to halt.

There was a sound of nails sliding across the floor and then silence. Selena slowly lowered herself to her knees, peering under Angela's desk.

There, huddled in the corner, was a tiny, black bundle of scales, two wings, and scared, tawny eyes.

* * *

"Who are you?" Selena inquired, staring down at the man who had previously been unconscious on the floor. The black dragon was curled up and fast asleep on her palm.

The man looked from her to the dragon before turning and running for the door.

"_Malthinae_," said calmly, watching as the man was forced into a chair by the garlands of garlic hanging from the rafters. The garlic-strewn rope tied him down, making him gag; whether by its force or smell, Selena could not tell.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

The man glared up at her before spitting out, "Tae."

"Good, you have a voice," she murmured, stroking the small dragon's scales with her free hand. "Now tell me, Tae. How did you come upon a dragon egg? I know one did not brought into this town purposefully."

The man narrowed his eyes at her, as if assessing whether or not he could get away with a well-placed lie. He then seemed to remember that he was tied down and really had no choice but to appease her. Sighing, he muttered, "I won it in a card game. I thought it would fetch some money; to my dismay, nothing. I've been taking this thing around town for close to a month trying to hock it and then it hatched not but an hour ago."

"And?" she prompted. "How did you come to be here?"

The man glanced around before replying, "I remember tell that a witch lived here. I brought it here in that sack," he motioned toward a bag in the doorway, "and it got out somehow. I guess it gnawed through. In any event, it came at me and there was a burning in my hand... and then here you are and here I am. Tied to a chair and stinking of garlic," he added.

"What made you think to bring it to Angela?" she pressed, ignoring his blatant complaint of situations.

"I thought maybe she might buy the thing off of me. I will have nothing to do with a dragon."

"You have no choice," Selena said simply. "The dragon will not hatch for just anyone; it will only hatch when it senses its true Rider. And it has marked you as its Rider."

"What makes you think you know anything of what is happening?" he demanded hotly.

"Because," Angela spoke from the corner, coming forth with Glaedr in her arms. "She is a Rider, as well."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Songs for this chapter. "Fallen," by Delerium. "Hide and Seek," by Imogen Heap. "Lyrical Lies," by Cute is What We Aim For. "You Had Me At Hello," A Day To Remember. "Your Guardian Angel," by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. "Dance With You," by Live.

Blah. I am so tired I can't really focus right now. I know there were a few things I wanted to address... but I don't remember what they were. So, if you have questions ask them in your review. I will be sure to PM you or email you if you leave me your address.

Thanks a bunch – I'm off to catch some needed z's.

Love love,

Eternity


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Desert Fights**

* * *

Murtagh looked between the twins, Angela, and Tae as though he was trying to figure something out. "So, you are telling me that there's an uprising in Du Weldenvarden?"

"I am just saying it is possible, Murtagh," Angela murmured, setting down a plate of breakfast biscuits. Tae grabbed three and deposited them on his plate. The rest at the table made no move for the food. Murtagh looked too upset, and the twins too perplexed, to think about food.

"Who would rise against the elves?" Faolin pressed.

"I do not know," Angela sighed. "There are limits to my abilities, children. I cannot see what the fates do not show me."

"It makes no sense," Selena whispered, worrying at the necklace around her neck; it was pretty turitella argate gemstone that her mother had given her. Faolin had a similar one from Eragon, only his was lapis lazuli.

Angela's eyes widened at the sight of her necklace. "I remember that... I made it for your mother before the final battle against Galbatorix. And Eragon had one, as well."

Faolin quietly took his talisman from beneath his tunic and Angela nodded. "And let me guess – your parents never told you what those did, either?" The twins shook their heads mutely. Angela sighed heavily.

"Your parents have done you both a great disservice in not telling you of the past," Murtagh said, rubbing his eyes restlessly. "How are you to learn how to correct errs of the past when you were told nothing of them?" After a pause, he alleged, "Those pendants of yours have magical powers. Faolin, yours was the only thing that saved your father from one of my mental attacks in the final battle."

Tae, who had been too busy stuffing his face to say much of anything, reached for a fourth biscuit while saying, "So, basically, we still have no idea what is going on, right? Why are we talking so much about the past when what concerns us should be the present? Namely, how I can get out of being this dragon rider...thing."

Angela slapped Tae's hand away from the food, making him pull back with wide eyes. "You've had enough," she snipped. "And there is no getting out of your destiny, Tae. You are no longer a thieving street rat. You are going to grow to be a dragon Rider whether you like it or not."

Selena stood. "One thing Tae said is correct, however. We need to focus on the now. I understand that the past may be important, but unless it has clues as to where Islanzadi is... Faolin and I must travel to Du Weldenvarden as quickly as possible and attempt to find our grandmother's whereabouts."

"Have a nice trip," Tae said, getting to his feet and preparing to head for the door.

Murtagh, however, grabbed the man by the neck of his tunic and tossed him back into his seat. "You are going with them," Murtagh said simply. "As am I."

"What?" the three youths said together, looking at him with astonishment.

"You are no better than him, Selena, when it comes to being a Rider," Murtagh said, not unkindly. Then, looking at Tae, he rephrased, "Well, perhaps you are, but only by a bit. You both need to learn; him, perhaps, more than you. If I go with you, I can train you while we are journeying. Thorn can help with Glaedr and your little onyx dragon's training, as well."

"What about Nasuada?" Faolin questioned.

Murtagh touched his chest briefly before saying fondly, "She is always with me, right here in my heart. She understands and she gives her blessing with as much love as she can muster."

"What a giving woman," Tae smirked. "Does she have a sister?"

Selena scoffed, shaking her head. "We are wasting time, uncle! We must be on our way!"

"Of course, ye of little patience," Murtagh grinned, sliding his chair to the table. "Angela, the children are restless so I must bid you goodbye."

Angela nodded, crossing her arms. "Good luck."

"You're not smiling," Murtagh noted.

Angela sighed. "With what I have seen... there is no reason for me to smile."

* * *

Murtagh had managed to secure five horses for them without getting his pocket picked. Yet there was always an air about Murtagh; no matter how often he smiled, there was something evil the followed him like a cloud. Perhaps it was simply the dark clothing and hair mixed with the scars on his face. Or perhaps Galbatorix had left some sort of psychological mark that everyone else could feel.

No matter what it happened to be, no one double-crossed Murtagh; not even in the unnamed desert town. Not even, to Faolin's amusement, the wily Tae. Faolin then went about getting large skins of water that would travel well on their fifth horse.

No one bothered Faolin, which surprised the elf. He knew he didn't have a mean demeanor, nor was he strapping of build. There was no reason for these people to fear him, so why did they?

It was only as he was leaving, two huge sacks slung over each shoulder, when he heard it.

"Elf."

It was whispered so as no human could hear. Faolin, however, did hear it. He took a breath to steady his nerves and kept walking, attempting to keep his back straight and his mind clear. So they feared him because he was an elf? What sort of reasoning was that?

When he came back to where the horses were tied, he found Tae grinning like a satisfied cat. Faolin raised an eyebrow at the man, depositing the water skins onto the fifth horse's back. "And why are you so pleased suddenly, Master Tae?"

He glanced over at Faolin, chuckling. "I love irritating your beau. I'm not exactly sure why, but there is something about watching her storm off in a rage that makes me immensely happy."

"Beau?" he repeated, confused. It them clicked. "_Selena?!_ Selena is hardly my beau! She is my sister!"

Tae raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive," Faolin replied, confused why he would ask such a question. "We were born to the same parents on the same day. I am positive she is my twin."

Tae snorted, rubbing his shoulder. "That might explain why she was so upset my flippant comment." Still laughing to himself, Tae slid into his saddle. The satchel on his back moved slightly and Tae glanced back, murmuring, "Be still, dragon. We're not in the clear yet." Obediently, the sack stopped moving.

Murtagh and Selena returned, Selena looking a bit flushed and her mouth set in an annoyed, straight line. Faolin said nothing, not wanting to irritate her; Selena was a force to be reckoned with on normal conditions. When upset, she was a hurricane waiting to happen.

Murtagh and Selena tossed the dry food goods onto the back of the fifth horse, as well, before Murtagh said, "Are we all ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be," Tae shrugged. To Selena he offered a lop-sided grin and murmured, "Would you like me to help you with your steed, miss?"

Selena, with the perfect poise and grace of all elves, climbed onto her mare's back unassisted. Taking up her reins, she looked coolly at Tae. "Push off," was her simple reply. She kicked her horse's flanks and the animal quickly shot forward, whinnying into the coming afternoon sun.

Tae laughed, glancing over at Faolin with mirth-filled eyes. "I think she likes me."

"I think," Murtagh interrupted, "you should leave her alone before she uses that knife on some important parts you will be needing in the future." Murtagh kicked his mare in the sides, sprinting off after his niece.

"He is right, you know," Faolin told Tae softly. "She is not one to trifle with."

"First lesson of being around me," Tae grinned, "is you should never tell me what I cannot do. I will be sure to attempt it." Winking, he took off after the other two.

* * *

"Tae, what knowledge do you have of the blade?"

Tae whipped a long, thin dagger from under his cloak, tossing it up and catching it by the hilt. Cocky as ever, he turned his self-assured grin to Murtagh. "Is this good enough, teacher?"

Murtagh snorted, pushing his hair out of his face. "I will let Selena answer that. Selena, if you would take your dagger out, please." When she did so, plainly and without any flourish, Murtagh continued. "I would like you two to spar."

The dragons were romping in the shifting, soft sand around the campfire. The dragons' shadows cast long rays of darkness around the group, giving them all a half-sunken, dead look.

"Her?" Faolin laughed. "I do not want the death of some royal Granddaughter on my hands. Why can I not fight you, Murtagh?"

Selena stood, shifting her knife from hand to hand silently.

Murtagh smiled softly. "I will train you, have no fear of that. I want you to fight Selena first, however."

Tae shrugged, tossing off his cloak, followed closely by his tunic. His tanned stomach rippled with flawless definition as he shifted into a fighting stance. Raising his knife hand, he motioned her with his free left. "Come on, then. Do not keep me waiting."

Selena rolled her eyes, but there was a small smile on her lips. Faolin chuckled, leaning back on his bedroll to watch the beating that Tae was, unknowingly, about to take.

Selena lunged at Tae, her movements slow to elven standards. She was toying with him; slowing down to his speed, performing common attacks. Her first was a simple jab to his midsection, followed by a downward sweep across his torso. Tae deflected both, spinning away from her.

"You know the knife," he alleged, seeming surprised.

"Better than you know," she returned before lunging again. This time, she changed tactics in the middle of her attack. What looked like a simple swipe to the midsection changed; she flipped the knife over in her hand, swinging it upward and across his arm.

A thin line of crimson beaded across his arm where her blade had cut him. Tae fell back, a look of shock on his stunning features. Selena grinned, falling back into a defensive position. "Come on, then," she taunted, motioning him forward.

Tae came at her, his movements slow due to his muscular build. He swung at her vulnerable side, which she dodged nimbly by ducking under his arm. She grabbed his bicep, pulling him down and slamming him into the sand. With her speed, she kicked the blade from his hand, jamming her foot into his chest. Tae wheezed for breath and Selena leaned down, pressing her knife to his throat.

"I get it," Tae huffed between breaths. "I died."

Selena laughed humorlessly, standing. "You were dead fifteen different ways before I even had you on the ground."

She tucked her knife back into her boot, turning to step away.

And then Tae grabbed her ankle, yanking her down. Selena gasped, falling heavily onto the sand. Tae held down her legs as he scrambled to his feet. He grabbed his knife quickly, shoving it against Selena's neck.

Or, what was supposed to be Selena's neck. Instead it was a bunch of sand. Selena was sitting up, her own knife out and placed just against Tae's thigh, right between his legs.

Murtagh laughed aloud. "I told you she would take your manhood if you did not stop teasing her so."

Tae colored and slid away from her. He wiped sweat from his brow, crouching low on his haunches and watching her for a weak spot.

Selena pulled herself up, her knife at the ready. Her hair spun out behind her in the wind, making her look like some ethereal spirit. Tae watched her blue eyes as they coolly regarded him. And then he pounced.

He tried beating her with force and cunning before; neither had worked. Now, he would try speed. He attacked from her left, sliding across to her right. He tried slipping behind her for a back attack, but she was suddenly there, suddenly facing him.

And worst of all, her knife had taken up residence against his throat.

Again.

"I forfeit," Tae grumbled, holding his hands up in surrender. "I forgot of you elves and you special talents."

Murtagh laughed at that. "She wasn't even using half of her speed or skill against you, boy. Consider yourself lucky you only have a scratched arm, pricked neck and bruised ego."

Tae went to bed to the sounds of the elves and Murtagh chattering in a foreign language. The black scaled dragon clamored over to him, curling up next to his cheek on the bedroll. Tae brushed a finger across the scaly cheek of the little dragon and grumbled to himself, "Damn elves. Think they're better than everyone else."

The dragon glanced up at him, the bright yellow eyes regarding him with infinite... what was it? What was it he saw in those eyes? Wonder? No, that was far from it...

_Love_, he realized with a start.

The dragon nudged his finger. Tae brushed its little head and suddenly a voice filled his mind.

_The elf will always be faster and stronger than you, but you can train and become a formidable ally for her._

Tae eyes widened and the dragon watched him with something like amusement. Her golden eyes glittered as she stood, stretching and letting out a tiny yawn. _But perhaps, for tonight, you should simply sleep._

"You talk?" Tae asked aloud, feeling confusion, and a bit of fear, mounting within him.

_Of course I do, _she replied tartly. _You truly have no knowledge of my kind, do you?_

"How could I? I was an orphan and grew to be an adult on the mercy of thief lords." Turning, Tae noticed that the elf twins and Murtagh were watching him peculiarly. "Either I'm losing my mind or my dragon is speaking to me," he told them, trying to look as collected as possible.

"Oh, is that it?" Selena asked, her voice bored. Her own dragon was sprawled out across her shoulders like a sort of shawl, yawning fitfully. Faolin said nothing, simply went back to his fennberry pie.

_You could try speaking to me in your mind, _the dragon offered patiently. _Then the others would not think you have lost your senses._

_Can... can you hear me?_ He asked hesitantly.

_Loudly and clearly, dear, _she responded with a chuckle.

_Who... who are you? _He ventured, unsure how to voice the question.

_I am your Dragon, _she replied easily. _I am your life companion, your steed, your confidante, and your protector. My name is Caledrium._

* * *

Author's Note:

Songs for this chapter: "Curse of Curves" and "Lyrical Lies" by Cute Is What We Aim For. "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. "As the World Falls Down," and "Within You" by David Bowie. "Like a Stone" Audioslave.

For the **duel scene** between Selena and Tae, the song was "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore. :D

For anyone wanting to know how it is I am able to write so much: Well, I just got off of an eight-month long writer's block, so words and phrases are spilling forth like wine right now. It's wonderful. I am also on vacation from work, so I don't have to worry about that. And I just came out of an abusive relationship, so I am reveling in the pain and angst that is a breakup, while feeling strong and gorgeous at the same time.

I mean, who needs him when I have everyone in the grocery store and mall trying to get my phone number, right? :p

As for the question of Tae's name: I actually got it from a fantasy book I read a long time ago called _The Ragnarök_, or something to that effect. One of the main characters was a man named Tae (pronounced Tie), and I liked the name so much I wanted to use it in one of my stories. I do not, however, suggest the book to anyone out there. It was terrible... in my opinion, anyway. ;)

Anyway, we have a girl dragon! Yay! Hmmm... anything else to say about this chapter? Ummm... Nope, don't think so. 'Kay, so, next chapter we wind up in the forests! Stay tuuuuned. :)

Love love,

Eternity


	5. Chapter 4

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

**Chapter Four**

**Ellesmera**

* * *

"You're relying too heavily on your strength alone," Murtagh chided, crossing his arms in front of him. His sword was held loosely in one hand, the flat of the weapon resting on his shoulder. He watched as Tae slowly pulled himself off of the ground, brushing sand from his sweaty, bare back.

Tae was breathing heavily, shaggy torrents of red-brown hair falling into his storm-cloud gray eyes. He brushed a hand across his brow, bronze skin glimmering with perspiration. "I have nothing _but _my strength," he argued, gasping for breath. "You have years of training behind you the twins have their elven abilities; of course I lose each sparring!" He sounded frustrated as he rotated his shoulders, rubbing at his sore muscles. "Are we done for the day?"

Murtagh shook his head. "No. No, because if we come upon formidable forces, then we are as good as dead."

_Well, well, _Thorn huffed from where he was lounging under an large beech tree. _Are you taking charge, Murtagh?_

Murtagh cast the dragon a glare before snapping, "Should you not be teaching the little dragons?"

Thorn snorted. _I have taught them all they are capable of knowing at their current size. They are both versed in the Ancient Language, and there is little else I can do until they are in the air._

Caledrium was clamoring up Thorn's massive tail, using his spines as footholds. Glaedr seemed to think that was quite the game, for he began climbing Thorn's leg and up his back. Thorn took this all in stride, much to Murtagh's amusement. The elder dragon had a sort of resigned, suffering look to his jowls.

Selena stood from where she had been resting with her brother, shaking her long limbs out and then tying her hair back in a braid. She brushed sand from her pants, sighing, and murmured, "Would you like my help, Uncle?"

Murtagh was about to decline the offer when he rethought the situation. "Yes," he answered, his smile becoming something rather sadistic. "Actually, I would be much obliged to your help." He readied himself in a stance before saying, "Ready yourself, Tae."

"But who is my opponent?" he demanded, looking between the Rider and Elf.

Selena, grasping the situation fairly well, grinned. "Both of us."

Tae shook his head. "No."

And that was when Selena and Murtagh launched their attack. Murtagh came to Tae's front, blade swiping at the youth. Tae ducked quickly, only to spin right into Selena. The elf, however, had to blade. Instead she lashed out with her fist, connecting it with Tae's side. He fell back, stumbling, feeling the wind rushing out of his lungs. That girl knew how to punch!

Murtagh was there again; it was all Tae could do to keep the older man away by deflecting his slowed, yet aggressive, sword attacks. And then there was Selena, circling him like some sort of blood-thirsty gnat he could not swat away. Tae turned a vicious knife-swipe to his flank, trying to make Selena, constantly there, back away. It only worked in her moving to his back where he couldn't see her.

Murtagh slid his blade between Tae's defenses, brignign it around to his unprotected mid-section. Tae, desperately trying to avoid the sharp edge of the red blade, hit the ground. The sand cushioned his landing and the sword swung harmlessly above him.

He felt Selena moving in from behind and, without really knowing what he was doing, he let his instincts take over. He leaned back, grabbing her foot in mid-stride, and pulled violently. Selena tumbled to the ground, crying out in shock. Tae then kicked out, catching Murtagh's knee and sending the man sprawling.

When Murtagh got to his feet, he was laughing. "Well done, Tae," he said between breathes, grinning. He leaned down, helping Selena to her feet. "We might make a Rider out of you, yet."

_Very good job, _Caledrium cheered from where she and Glaedr were perched on Thorn's side. _I am glad to see you letting your instincts take over. _

_So this is what fighting is all about? Instinct? _He asked, sheathing his knife.

_Well, no, _Caledrium laughed, _but that certainly is a part of it._

"Very well done!" Faolin applauded Tae. "I must admit, I had sever doubts about your abilities; but you were able to take them both down effortlessly!"

"I wouldn't say it was effortlessly," Selena interrupted, tossing her braid behind her back. Her nose was upturned and she refused to meet Tae's eyes. "It was luck; I doubt it could happen again."

Tae smirked, sliding down into a crouch and grabbing her thigh, tugging roughly. Selena began to stumble, but Tae was upright and catching her fall before she even realized what had happened. Smirking, Tae murmured, "Want to retract that statement now, darling?"

"Bite me," she hissed, embarrassment and anger coloring her cheeks. She pulled away from him savagely before stomping over to Thorn.

Murtagh raised an eyebrow at the going-ons, a faint smile on his face. "She is hardly the common city girl you are used to, Tae," he murmured in an undertone. "She is not impressed by overexertions of power or speed. You will not win her over with those tactics, you will only goad her into a fury."

"I am hardly attempting to win your niece's affections," Tae laughed, putting his knife into his thigh sheath. "She's not exactly my type. A little flat chested, if you can see my meaning."

Murtagh shrugged, "If that is what you wish to tell yourself." He walked over to where Faolin was stirring their thin gruel over the small fire. "He has affections for your sister," he said simply.

Faolin dropped the cooking spoon in the gruel, bright green eyes rising to Murtagh's. There was something very akin to horror there in his eyes, shining through the darkness. "What do you mean? Did he say this?"

"Have you watched him when she is around?" Murtagh confided, his amusement evident in every movement. "He cannot keep the spit in his mouth; it's practically dripping all over him."

"No," Faolin whispered, his terror becoming something like rage. "She would never."

"Precisely," Murtagh laughed. "Unless, of course, he straightens up."

Faolin looked down at the gruel burbling over the fire. The wooden spoon was slowly sinking through the yellowy mass, being sucked down by the thick mixture.

* * *

Tae knew he needed to walk away. He knew that he was in for some serious trouble if he did not turn around right now and get away from the stream.

Well, it wasn't exactly the _stream_ he needed to get away from. More so, the person bathing in the stream.

She was amazing to look at. All he could see was her gorgous back, sloping ever so gracefully in all of the right places. It was hard to tell with her riding gear, but she was extremely well formed. There was the tiny tapering of her waist and the wonderful swell of her hips. And the _tattoos! _She was certainly not one he had pegged for inking; but there it was; a curling, tribal design like smoke signals twining around her back. From her right hip twining up to her left shoulder. It probably – Tae shuddered at the thought – extended to her front, as well.

And then she turned. Her long, dark hair that she had piled on top of her head seemed to slip out of their bindings, cascading down her back. Her eyes were that eerie, pale pale blue and shone like a beckon in the darkness.

* * *

Tae jerked awake, his eyes wide, panting. There was a throbbing pain in his knee area, and when he looked down he found small traces of blood on his breeches. "What-" he began, confused.

_It was only me, _Caledrium hummed, moving from his leg up to his chest. She rested there fitfully, like a contented cat.

_You bit me?! _He cried mentally, eyes like saucers.

_Oh course I bit you, _she mumbled, resting her lead on his shoulder. _It was the only way I could wake you up. You were thrashing around like something was going to eat you! I hardly wanted you waking the entire camp up._

_I do not think my thrashing would awaken the whole camp, _Tae sighed, stroking the nubs of spikes along her back.

Tae could tell the dragon was smiling as she murmured, _Oh, of course not. But the way you were moaning Selena's name might have waken a few restless sleepers._

Tae felt his face coloring in embarrassment. The dragon chuckled gently, nudging his cheek. _Do not worry, my boy. I knew your attractions probably before you did; it is the way of those bonded for life._

Tae sighed, leaning back on his pallet. _I'm not attracted to her, _he said simply. _I am attracted to who I saw in my dream wearing her face._

Caledrium snorted, shaking her head. _Well, perhaps it is best you keep telling yourself that, dear heart. It will prove in prolonging the inevitable. _

_Nothing, and I mean _nothing_, will happen between the queen bee over there and myself._ Smirking, Tae covered his face with his tunic, blocking out the flickering light from the fire. _I'm just some street rat hardly fit to lick her boots._

_Then it's a good thing you are not attempting to lick her boots, _Caledrium jibed before sniffing back her laughter. _Go to sleep, dear. Something tells me tomorrow will be quite an adventure._

* * *

_Faolin!_

The elf awoke with a start, eyes widening, trying to take in all of his surroundings. He cursed his elven youthfulness; for, until an elf reached full maturity, the elf was still a prisoner to sleep cycles. _What has happened?! _He demanded the air, unsure who had awoken him. _Selena?_

_No, _the grave, graceful voice murmured.

_Glaedr! _Faolin sighed. _What is it?_

_Selena will not wake. She was thrashing about her pallet only moments ago, and now she is as still as a cadaver. I cannot puzzle out what has happened, but something is not right. There is something in the air... do you smell it?_

Faolin sniffed the air delicately, but alas, his senses were far from what the dragon's were. _I smell nothing. I am coming over to see Sel-_

_No, stay put, _Glaedr hissed. _I think there is... Oh no._

_What?! _Faolin demanded, feeling panic rising within him.

_Hush, and stay down, _Glaedr hissed. _She has been hit with a dart, and you might, as well, if you do not stay still. Allow me to investigate before you kill yourself! Caledrium! _

The tiny dragon awoke with a start on her pallet beside the snoring Tae. _Glaedr? What is it?_

_Something is happening, _he replied, voice quick and hushed. _Someone is watching us; Selena has been stilled with a dart of some sort; I sense no poison and she breathes normally, but I fear... _

_What shall we do? _Caledrium asked softly, worry seeping into her voice. She moved slowly onto Tae's stomach, as though to shield him from any harm.

_Smell the dart, _Thorn ordered sleepily from where he lay, snooping in on their scared conversation. _Do you smell anything like crushed poppyseed?_

Glaedr snuffed at the small dart lodged gently between Selena's second and third ribs. And sure enough, there was something like clove and poppyseed. _Yes, as well as clove, _he reported.

_Good, _Thorn murmured before calling, _Murtagh, the elves have come to us. They've surrounded us on all sides and knocked your niece out with a heavy sleeping mixture. Perhaps you should stand and speak with them._

To their surprise, Murtagh had been awake through the whole exchange. Not moving, he murmured gently, _My words will mean nothing to them. I suggest, however, that Faolin stand and tell them we are friends and mean them no harm and quickly. They are edging closer._

Without a thought, Faolin stood in a graceful, fluid motion. "Letta! Eka eddyr alf un fricai!"

The whistling of another dart shot out from a bush and Faolin flinched, preparing for the sharp barb to hit him. It did not, however. Instead, Glaedr began to slowly sink toward the ground, his little wings flapping laboriously.

_Forgive me, _he apologized aloud to Faolin. _I did not realize they would still shoot, else I would... have been quicker to... block it. _Faolin reached out, grabbing the dragon before it could sink to the ground, cradling it to him. Faolin angrily plucked the dark from the dragon's side, cradling the lengthening animal to him as it sank into an induced sleep.

The rustling around them grew louder, however, and slowly elven figures began to come into their encampment. All of them had weapons trained closely on the group; all of them had wary, anxious eyes.

"Who are you all and where do you hail from?" one demanded Faolin.

"My name is Faolin. My twin, Selena, is there, shot with a dart. This is our uncle, Murtagh, and our friend, Tae. We come on a quest to find Queen Islanzadi and determine that she remains safe."

One elf narrowed his eyes and glanced over at Thorn, then Caledrium, and finally Glaedr. "And your dragons?"

"Thorn-"

The elves all sucked in their breathes and turned to the red dragon. Thorn snuffed indignantly before saying to them all, _I am hardly a threat to you; it was no our choice to ride against the Elves. Galbatorix was as much my enemy as he was to you._

"And this is Caledrium," Faolin added quickly, attempting to divert their attentions. "She is just newly hatched to Tae here." He prodded Tae gently in the ribs, attempting to wake him. The man only snored louder, rolling onto his other side.

"And this is Glaedr."

The elves let out a clamor of noise at the name before the leader, now looking awe-struck, demanded, "Who has this Glaedr hatched to?!"

Faolin raised his brow before glancing over to his sister. "My twin, Selena."

The elves all spoke rapidly amongst themselves before their leader nodded. "Why do you wish to find Her Majesty?"

Faolin sighed, murmuring, "I am not sure if you will believe this, but... Lady Islanzadi is Selena and my grandmother. We are the children of Arya Drottningu and Eragon Shadeslayer."

"Repeat this in the Ancient Language," the elf demanded. When Faolin did dutifully, the leader nodded. "I am Kel. I will lead you to our camp. Wake your companions; we shall carry your sister. We have much to tell you, and you us. We must make haste."

"How far is your camp?" Murtagh asked softly as he stood slowly, glancing over at Faolin. "Wake Tae, will you?"

"About a mile into the woods," Kel responded, looking inquisitively at him. "Shadeslayer said nothing about you being with his children. Nor this friend of theirs." Sniffing, the elf added in an undertone, "I do not like the look of this Tae. Yet, if a dragon has hatched to him, I suppose it is not my judgment to pass."

"And when was it you last spoke to Eragon?" Murtagh questioned.

The elf looked back to where Faolin was attempting to awaken the snoring human. "He and Arya await you all in our camp. They have arrived with the sapphire dragon, as well as Lady Abbila and Briam. They requested it be a surprise for their children."

Murtagh nodded, sighing. "And Lady Islanzadi?"

"She is safe," the elf assured them. "She has hidden herself, with the help of our magic. Strange things have happened here as of late, Rider. Strange things, indeed."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just in case anyone noticed some odd wording in here, I must explain: my mom and I have been watching season one of "Deadwood," which makes me so so happy. I'm not sure why I like the series so much, but I do. Oh, just so I make this clear: the series is not for children. If you are under 18, don't watch it. There we go, disclaimer done. :)

Songs for this chapter: "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. "Pink Bullets" by The Shins."

ALSO.

The next chapter will not be uploaded until I see a lot of reviews. There are 200 people reading this story. And how many reviews did I get? 9. That makes me very, very sad. Unless I see a good, solid 25, the next chapter is being held hostage. I know it might not seem fair, but that is how it is. The feedback is what I am writing for, guys. So lets give me some.

Love love,

Eternity


	6. Chapter 5

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

**Chapter Five**

**Reunion**

* * *

Saphira was certainly a sight for sore eyes. "Saphira!" Faolin exclaimed happily, breaking from the ranks of elven soldiers and tearing off toward the blue dragon. She was lounged at a burbling grotto in the middle of some sort of clearing. Her bright, gem-like eyes shone as she turned to look at them.

_Oh, Faolin! How big you have gotten in your absence! _She teased as though he had been gone for years. She lowered her face to nudge gently at him before inquiring, _And what is this I see you holding?_

Faolin lifted the drugged, sleep-endued Glaedr up for Saphira's inspection. "The first of your Children to hatch, Saphira. His name is-"

_Glaedr, _Saphira said with a small smile. _I knew his predecessor very well. And he has hatched to Selena, as I am told?_

"Yes," Faolin confirmed. "Though Selena has been felled with a sleeping dart, much as Glaedr here."

Saphira smirked, chuckling to herself. _Somehow I knew she would grow to be the reckless one. She is much like your father was in his time._

Faolin raised an eyebrow. His father had been reckless? Eragon, to Faolin and Selena's eyes, acted very calm and serene, almost all-knowing.

Saphira sighed. _Your parents have changed much, little one. Perhaps for the better, perhaps not. _

There was a sound of heavy wings beating the air before Briam landed elegantly beside Saphira. _Faolin! _He greeted cheerfully. He then looked up at the procession slowly approaching them. _And I see we shall cross paths with Thorn once again. _

_Thorn, _Saphira greeted as the crimson dragon came closer. She gently nudged his cheek with hers as a silent hello. _It is good to see you well._

_It is, _Briam agreed.

_And to see you both well and happy, _Thorn returned softly.

The three dragons were cast into the shadows of awkward silence. Faolin took this moment to ask, "Where is mother and father? And Abbila? Is she here, as well?"

"Follow us," the leader elf, Kel, called. "We will take you to your parents."

_Can they be trusted? _Murtagh asked Saphira softly.

_They can, _Saphira alleged, nodding her greeting to the Rider. _Your brother will be thrilled to see you again._

Murtagh smiled. _The pleasure will be all mine._

* * *

Arya, Eragon and Abbila were seated on one of the three overturned logs beside a roaring fire. The flames licked up with green tracings, giving credit to its spell-weaver, Arya. The elf woman smiled sweetly at her son as he approached, though there was a dark cast to her face.

"Mother!" Foalin exclaimed happily. "And father, you are both truly here!"

"Of course," Eragon smiled, the look seeming a bit forced. Only Abbila's smile was cool and untroubled.

"Come sit with us, Foalin," Abbila offered kindly from over the rim of her tea cup, moving closer to Arya on the log. "Where is your sister?"

"We have her," Kel murmured, motioning for three elves to bring her forward. "Lay her on the pallet there," he ordered them, watching as they carried out his order. "She was restless in her sleeping is what we have been told; her flailing distressed the archers and they shot her with a sleeping dart."

"She should awake presently," one of the other elves murmured, his voice apologetic. "I am terribly sorry, m'lord, m'ladies."

Arya nodded. "It is understandable; these are trying times and one must be constantly alert."

"Murtagh," Eragon greeted, looking past the elves and directly to his brother. He stood in one fluid motion, crossing the area to take his brother in a hug. "It has been a long time."

"A very long time," Murtagh agreed, returning the hug wholeheartedly.

"And who is this gentleman?" Abbila questioned softly, eyes roving to where Tae stood silently, Caledrium balancing on his broad shoulders. "I see the children have kept another secret from us."

"Another _dragon!" _Arya breathed, eyes widened. She glanced over to Faolin. "Why did your sister not speak of this when I talked to her?"

"We found Tae just recently," Murtagh explained, pulling away from his brother. "The egg hatched not but six days ago; the dragon is still very young and in need of plumping before she is able to do much."

"She?" Eragon asked, a glimmer of surprise in his voice. "By looking at her scales, I would have thought her to be..."

"Shuriken?" Abbila finished, sipping her tea. Her long, flowing blonde hair fell in loose ringlets around her youthful face. She looked no older than Tae's twenty-three, though she was, truthfully, close to one hundred and eighteen. Thanks to her doppleganger's ability to never age and shift shapes at will, she was the image of perfect youth.

"Exactly," Eragon nodded.

"Who?" Tae asked, rather bluntly and rudely.

"You mean the steed of Galbatorix?" Faolin asked, eyebrows furrowed. "But he was killed."

_It is common for our kind to be reincarnated, _Glaedr spoke up from where he was pulling himself out of his stupor. He seemed to have caught onto the last part of their conversation and was now attempting to enlighten them. _Such as my case is. We are able to chose whether we wish to cycle through in order to right certain wrongs we caused. Or, in my case, to do what I had been unable to do in my past life. We either return in the next cycle with our previous knowledges, or we chose to return with no knowledge at all, in hopes that our spirits will guide us properly. And then there is always the option that it seems Shuriken had taken – to be cycled out completely._

"So he cycled out?" Murtagh questioned, glancing over to the tiny black dragon. "Do you have any memory of past lives?"

_None, _Caledrium hummed softly. _I believe this is my first cycle._

Selena moaned softly, shifting restlessly on the small pallet beside the roaring fire. Eragon and Arya both started, moving in unison toward their child. Eragon cradled her head on his lap and Arya grabbed her hand. Selena stilled, seeming to feel the comforting presence of her parents.

Tae raised an eyebrow at this, glancing over at Faolin. "Is that normal? To coddle your kid like that?"

Faolin smiled listlessly. "They've always been that way with her; I think they knew, right from the start, that she was the one destined for greatness. Not me."

Tae noted the hardness that had trickled into Faolin's voice. He felt a sudden unease as he glanced at the normally placid, sweet elf boy. There was something dark lurking in Faolin; Tae could feel it.

Selena's lids parted and she met her mother's eyes, followed soon by her father's. She smiled gently before murmuring, "I thought I was dreaming. I heard your voices and thought..."

"We are here," Eragon comforted her softly, stroking her brow. "As are your companions."

"Glaedr?" Selena asked quickly, something akin to panic crossing over her face.

_I am here, love, _he replied, flapping gently to the ground, landing beside her.

Selena's eyes were wide as she murmured, "You are flying now?"

_That I am, _he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

Selena took him into a hug, kissing his scaly brow. "I am so proud," she whispered. Glaedr hummed his appreciation, burying his head in her long hair.

"Ladies and lords, I think it might be time we discuss the matters at hand?" Kel interrupted softly. "I understand the family has been separated for some time-"

"No, you are quite right," Eragon announced, pulling away from his daughter. "Let us all sit. We have much to cover."

Tae, Faolin, and Selena sat down on one log, while Arya and Eragon returned to their place beside Abbila. Kel and Murtagh moved to the free log; the other elves stood around them like an impenetrable wall.

"What has happened to Islanzadi?" Faolin asked, ever straight to the point.

Kel cleared his throat, as though asking permission to speak. Eragon nodded to him and the elf looked toward the young elves and human. "Ever since the fall of Galbatorix, our forests' defenses have been lessened. As of late, there seems to be barely any magic thrumming through the trees. They have not been warding people away as they used to."

"So people have been encroaching into your territory?" Tae asked, trying to sum things up in as little words as possible.

"Yes," Kel sighed, seeming irritated by the drastic simplification. "And not just any 'people,' as you put it."

Selena raised an eyebrow. "Who would enter your territory and cause problems? I have heard of no hatred toward elves since the fall of Galbatorix."

"This feud goes back farther before Galbatorix," Kel murmured, shaking his head. "Further back, even, then the Dragons themselves. The two races have fought relentlessly; to the point where we, the elves, thought we had eradicated all of their kind."

Abbila glanced up. There was a hint of glassy green shining through behind the baby blue of her eyes. "Dopplegangers, children. My kind have been repopulating and regrouping. Their numbers have gotten to what I had guessed would take a century to achieve; they have accomplished in these past forty years alone."

Selena shook her head. "I do not understand. Abbila, you are a doppleganger and yet you side with us – you are a dragon rider! How is this to be if the dopplegangers have always been at odds against the elves?"

Abbila glanced over at Arya and Eragon before she sighed heavily. "Children, there have been many things your parents have kept from you about the past. They did this in hopes that you would both be brought into a world free of war and conflict. This seemed to be a realistic goal until recent events."

"Recent events being these dopplegangers taking over the forest?" Tae asked.

Abbila nodded before continuing. "When Briam hatched to me, I was a simple servant of Galbatorix; he had warped my mind and bound me to him, much in the way Murtagh was bound to serve him. However, when the egg hatched, Murtagh threw me from the castle and told me to run – find the Varden. I did so, taking up the appearance of one of the small chamber maidens in the castle. I knew the face of a child would be more readily accepted than any other.

"When your father and mother found me, they took me in. They questioned me, but never once searched my mind. Had they done so, they would have found Galbatorix held me to him like a puppet master controls his dummy's strings. I played the spy for Galbatorix against my own will. Soon, however, Eragon found me out for who I was. He, your mother, and the witch Trianna cut his binds from me, making boundaries of their own. Boundaries of good."

"So..." Faolin paused, looking confused. "The only reason you fought beside the Varden... and why you are staying with my parents now... is because they warped your mind to be that way?"

Abbila smiled softly. "Fighting would certainly not have been on my agenda. That was due to your parents' bindings. However, I came with them on my own free will once Galbatorix fell. Eragon and Arya have since dropped their controls on me and I have lived my own life with all of you. Happily, I might add, and without regret."

Faolin shook his head, murmuring, "Islanzadi is safe?"

"She is," Arya assured him softly. "Kel and the remaining of the Ellesmera elves here have hidden her and helped weave a cocoon of power around her. None that mean her harm shall find her."

"So, we came here for nothing?" Tae questioned, looking annoyed.

"Hardly _nothing_," Arya chided, eyes narrowing at the boy. "Eragon, Abbila and I needed to see the problems for ourselves and ascertain how much time we have."

"Time?" the twins chorused.

"Time to train you and your dragons," Eragon nodded. "And there is no finer place than the City of Riders itself."

"How shall we all get there?" Tae asked skeptically. "There are only two dragons which are large enough to travel there."

"Three," Murtagh corrected. "Thorn and I shall be coming, as well."

"That still leaves one of us without a ride," Faolin reminded.

Eragon sighed, looking between them all. "Briam should be able to carry Abbila, Arya and Selena. Thank the Gods all three of you are so thin or else I would have my doubts."

"I could always shapeshift into a child if it would make things easier," she offered.

_That would be wonderful, _Briam spoke up as he, Saphira and Briam come toward them all. _The less weight on my aging back, the better._

_Oh hush, you old man, _Saphira teased, nosing his shoulder.

_Shall we go? _Thorn asked, his voice sounding melancholy.

Murtagh stood and went over to the dragon, stroking his nose. The two seemed to share words before Murtagh turned, pointing out Tae. "You, sir, are coming with me."

Tae rolled his eyes, glancing up at Caledrium, still on his shoulder. _Are we up for this?_

_There is only one way to find out, dear heart, _she replied, brushing his cheek with her snout. She then wormed her way into the sack on his back, murmuring, _I will see you when we land._

_Be safe, _he bade the little dragon. There was a flicker of her acknowledgment before she said, _Stop worrying over me. I'm just sitting in a bag!_

Eragon slid onto Saphira's back before reaching his arm down to Faolin. "Ready?"

Faolin looked up at his father's sharply contoured face and his blue, blue eyes so similar to Selena's. He looked at his father and for once noticed all of the history behind the older man's face. Faolin took his father's hand, climbing up onto Saphira's back behind him.

Abbila has shifted into a small, lithe toddler no older than five. Selena had mounted Briam, then taken Abbila in her lap. The child-version of Abbila sat very still, holding on to the saddle for extra support. Arya climbed up behind her daughter, rubbing the girl's arm in a comforting way.

_We are going home, _she said softly.

_But for how long? _Selena asked. She knew the answer before her mother had even voiced it; only long enough to learn how to fly. Only long enough for Glaedr to become strong enough to support her.

_Not long enough, love, _Arya sighed, kissing her daughter's raven-wing hair. _Not nearly long enough._

* * *

Author's Note:

Songs used for this chapter: "I Don't Love You," by My Chemical Romance; "Bubbly" by Colbie Callait; "The Unwinding Cable Car," "Inevitable," and "Dismantle.Repair," by Anberlin.

Thanks to all the reviewers who popped out of the woodwork for this one. I will be holding every chapter hostage from here on out. With two-hundred plus readers, I don't think it's illogical to expect at least 25 reviews a chapter. So, there you all have it! Hopefully you can get the hit count up more quickly this time - what was it, a full week's wait for this one?

As always, feel free to email me with your questions or guesses as to what will happen in future chapters.

**ONE LAST THING: **

I have an option and I am ultimately leaving it up to _**majority vote**_ for you all. In the next chapter, I have a choice of going into detail about the Riders' training, or simply mentioning it briefly, doing a nice little 'time skip' and then get on with the plot. But, ultimately, I leave this up to you - more detail or less? Gimme some reviews and tell me what to do.

Love love,

Eternity


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Home, Revisited**

* * *

Tae's eyes were the size of saucers as the group of dragons landed on the beach shores of Vroengard. "This is where you live?" he whispered, turning his disbelieving eyes to Eragon and Arya.

Arya smiled softly, glancing up at the towering spires of their home. "It is. Does it have your approval, sir Tae?"

Selena and Faolin looked up at their long-time home, trying to see it through an outsider's eyes. The huge island was covered in trees, which Eragon had helped Arya sing into a palace. The trees had morphed together and hollowed at the sound of the elf and her lover's voices, oh-so-long-ago. Every morning, Arya would sing to the castle that the trees had formed; every day the trees strengthened and proved to be rather formidable against the elements.

And now, thirty-eight years later, their home was like a fortress of pines and sycamores and beeches, all twisted and twined into something that looked regal and elegant. It was quite a magnificent specimen.

"It's amazing," Tae breathed, his eyes still wide and mouth gaping. Murtagh nodded his approval, but kept his reaction more in check than the young Rider.

_Where shall I roost? _Thorn questioned softly.

"In any of the roosts," Eragon laughed, pointing out the four massive structures at each corner of the castle. They were easily three hundred yards into the sky, brushing the highest clouds in the sky. "There are five rooms per roost and four roosts," he continued, "all furnished with food pits and cushions. Saphira and Briam share the roost to the North."

Thorn nodded faintly before murmuring, _If you all do not mind, I would much like to rest before any training happens._

"Of course," Abbila smiled softly. "We planned to wait for training until sunup tomorrow. Sleep well, Thorn, and feel free to hunt. There are elk and some larger animals prowling in the back forest."

With a broad thanks to all, Thorn beat his wings and headed toward the Southern roost. Briam and Saphira watched him go with almost a sense of dejection. _We shall also retire, _Saphira murmured, nudging Briam. They both said a soft goodnight before heading toward their own roost.

"Come, let us get you all fed," Arya murmured, motioning for them all to follow her. There was a suddenly sad cast about the whole island, as though Thorn's gloomy mood had rubbed off on everyone else.

* * *

After dinner, the adults and children separated to go to opposite wings of the palace. Tae, who had been surprisingly silent during dinner, was chatting nonstop.

"So, you grew up in this joint?" he asked, looking around the walls with something very akin to wonderment in his face. "It's amazing," he continued, not pausing to give them a word in edgewise.

Faolin shrugged. "It works, I suppose."

Selena, who had been unusually quiet through dinner and their stroll through the corridors, finally spoke. "Thorn is unhappy."

"What did you expect, though?" Faolin sighed. "Saphira was the only female dragon for so long and she chose someone else to spend her days with. Thorn loved her, I am sure. You can tell the way he speaks around her."

Glaedr, tottering on Selena's shoulder, snuffed. _This is true, young one. It is very unfortunate. Hopefully he will find his mate soon._

_He is handsome, _Caledrium said tiredly from Tae's arms. _And he seems very gentle._

Selena and Faolin exchanged small, creepily identical smiles. Tae suppressed a shiver at how alike the elves were. Human twins had similar characteristics, yes, but not quite so many as these two. It was unnerving to watch.

"This is your room, Tae," Selena said aloud, indicating a door on her left. "My room is the next one on the left."

"And mine is the next on the right." Faolin added. "In case you are of need for something, I would suggest you come ask me, not Selena."

Tae smirked. "Afraid I'll try to deflower the pretty virginal bud?"

Faolin frowned. "That is far from my fear; I was simply looking out for your interests."

Selena, already walking down to the next door, added, "I am a very light sleeper and I sleep with a dagger beneath my pillow." She opened her bedroom door and slipped inside, her footsteps light and her smile poisonous.

Faolin grinned, his eyes hard as they bore into Tae's. "Understood?"

Tae furrowed his eyebrows before muttering, "Of course, elf."

Faolin nodded, turning for his room. "Goodnight, Rider."

Tae shook his head, opening his door and slipping inside. Caledrium was the only reason he stayed calm at the elf's unfriendly demeanor hidden under his flippant smiles. The dragon's warmth was calming in his arms; a solid reminder that he had a lot of maturing to do. There was no point in picking fights with someone he'd have to put up with for a long period of time.

_Very good reasoning, _Caledrium praised him, hoping from his arms and onto the large bed that took up most of the room. _But with that reasoning, why pester Selena as you do?_

Tae chuckled, flopping down onto the bed. Caledrium curled up next to his cheek on the pillow, her snout resting on the crook of his neck. "She's a different story."

_Mmmhmm, _The dragon murmured teasingly, before bidding him a sleepy goodnight.

* * *

_Her whole body seemed luminous as she stood there against the breaking waves. He watched her without fear this time; she was fully clothed and, after all, it was only a dream. Her dark hair was pulled savagely to and fro by the violent wind gusts. The sea rushed up to her, trying to engulf her, but she stood her ground._

_She turned slightly, as though sensing him. Her eyes were cold as they met his. "Stay out of my dreams," she said simply._

_Tae raised an eyebrow. "Your dreams? This is my dream, darling. No need to get possessive already; that normally doesn't happen until after the marriage, right?"_

_She looked away and shook her head. "You haven't the slightest idea who I am. What I am. You should stay away from me."_

"_You are an elf," Tae answered simply. "A holier-than-thou, high and mighty elf. A pretty one, I guess, once one overlooks the fact you have no breasts whatsoever."_

_He thought that would have struck a nerve with the elf; she seemed unselfconscious of her small chest. Or that's all Tae could figure, seeing as she dressed herself like she belonged in a convent somewhere. The elf, however, did no rise to the jibe. Instead she stretched her hands out, as though she were reaching for people on either side of her._

_And then she slipped into the breaking waves, nothing but the swaying, seaweed of black hair sinking from the surface to alert she had ever been there._

* * *

The children stood across from the adults, waiting for instruction. Selena was across from Arya and Abbila, who each held a sword aloft. Tae faced off against Eragon and Murtagh, the young elf's sword drawn to both adult's. Faolin sat on the side, whittling down sticks to make arrows.

"The first thing you need to learn is how to defend yourselves in a melee combat format," Eragon told the both of them. "Murtagh says that he has been working with you both, which saves me a lot of time for this. However, you have only been battling each other and Murtagh, who was taking it easy on you."

"Easy?" Tae repeated, looking aghast. "Murtagh, don't lie to them! You kicked my ass-"

"I was taking it easy on you," Murtagh chuckled.

"Since the both of you know the basics of one-on-one," Abbila continued where Eragon left off, "we thought the best first lesson here would be a double attack – two against one." Tae groaned, but Abbila did not pause. "We will not be taking it easy on you. We have dulled all of the weapons, however, so the worst you will be feeling are bruises."

"Great," Tae muttered. "Really reassuring."

"Go," Murtagh grinned before launching himself at Tae. The clearing was instantly filled with the sounds of metal clashing against metal and grunts of exertion.

* * *

Tae and Selena leaned against the tree, breathing heavily. Selena wearily slid her sword back into the sheath on her hip before sliding down the three to crouch at the roots. The sun was directly above them; Tae, breathing heavily, followed the girl's suit and sat down.

"Four hours," he wheezed. "Four hours of having people stab at us."

Selena nodded, eyes closing, her head lolling off to the side in weariness. Her breathing was calming a lot faster than Tae's, however, and Tae suddenly envied her for her elven abilities. She had not only been able to keep up with Tae step for step, but she had surpassed him numerous times. Her fighting was better, she was faster on her feet and much more agile. It made the man envious, to say the least.

"You were good out there," he told her gently.

Her head came up and she looked at him peculiarly. "Did father hit you on the head too hard?"

Tae felt his neck going red. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged, looking away. "You and compliments hardly go hand in hand, Tae."

Before he could respond, however, Faolin's voice was suddenly ringing through the clearing. The adults, who were all huddled in a circle off to the left, stopped talking and looked up at the elven boy's calls.

"Look! _Selena! _Look!"

Selena's eyes searched frantically. What was happening? Glaedr had been off with Caledrium and the older dragons, learning how to maintain mental contact or some such. So what was so important that-

And then she saw it. Glaedr, his golden scales glittering in the midday sunlight, was flying – _flying_!- straight toward her, his long wings beating the air gracefully.

* * *

Abbila held up a card, her eyes meeting Tae's. "Which?" she asked softly.

Tae frowned, glancing over at Murtagh. "Hint?" he asked, trying to provoke the older Rider to give him a clue as to the card. Murtagh shook his head, grinning.

"I don't know!" Tae muttered, frustrated. "Ask _her_."

Selena sighed, shaking her head. "I see nothing, Abbila. I cannot sense your mind, I cannot read anything in your thoughts. I feel like there is a haze around you; I can't get through it."

Abbila nodded, murmuring, "I suspected as much. You two haven't shown much promise in breaking through barriers. We will continue to work on it, of course, but..." She shrugged. "It's an ability your father still struggles with. Your mother, however, is a pro in it."

"Breaking through mental control?" Selena asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Exactly. Here, try again," Abbila coaxed, lowering the barriers around her mind.

"Oh!" Selena exclaimed, perking up instantly. "It's a triangle!"

"Very good," Abbila beamed. "You caught that quickly! Your telepathy with your dragon will help you hone listening to other's words, as well, so you are fine with that aspect."

_And telepathy with me, _Faolin added mentally to Selena, smiling vaguely as he wandered into the room. _How are you faring, sister?_

_Well enough, _Selena sighed, offering him one of her sweet smiles. She scooted over on the bench she shared with Tae, making room for Faolin. He sat between the two, looping one arm around his sister's thin shoulders. _And no one knows of the telepathy. I think we should keep it thus._

"Tae, what do you think this card is?" Abbila asked, picking up another.

Tae squinted his eyes, peering at Abbila's forehead with much concentration. After a few moments, beads of sweat began to pop up on the young Rider's forehead. He finally leaned away, however, and he said softly, "A square?"

Abbila's smile was radiant. "Perfect! You will have to keep working on those skills, but they are sure to improve with more time around Caledrium."

Raising her mental barriers again and grabbing another card, she turned to Selena. "One more time. Concentrate. Think about breaking through the door and finding out what card this is."

Selena concentrated for five minutes before sighing. "I cannot see. It is all fog."

Faolin raised an eyebrow. "You cannot see it?"

Selena blinked, confused. "No, she had her barriers raised. I cannot get through them."

Abbila's eyes narrowed as she glanced to Faolin. "Can you see it?"

"Clearly," he replied softly. "As though your mind was open. As though you were not blocking. There is a double-lined triangle."

Abbila's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. "Faolin... you didn't break through my barriers; I would have felt it."

"No less, I was able to see it as though you were not blocking at all," Faolin repeated. He glanced over at his sister, and then Tae. They both watched him with something akin to fascinated horror.

Abbila picked up another card. "And this, Faolin?"

"A circle with a line through the center."

Another card.

"A sword."

Another card.

"Two dragons; one green one blue."

Another card.

"Blank."

"You cannot see what it is?" Selena breathed.

"He can see it," Abbila sighed, tossing the card onto the table. The white face of the card was void of any mark whatsoever.

* * *

"Selena! Wake up!"

Selena moaned, rubbing her hand over her thin face. What was all of this ruckus? Someone was pounding heavily on her door and screaming for her to get up. "What is it?" she grumbled.

Glaedr nudged her with his sharp jowl spike, ordering, _Wake up, or else Tae will break your door down. I heard him planning it._

That got Selena moving. She was out of bed, yelling, "I'm up! I'm coming!" while grabbing her clothing from the floor and pulling them on over her willowy, naked body. Finally dressed and safe from Tae barging in, she turned to Glaedr. "What's going on?"

_I am not sure, _he murmured, _though your parents, brother and Abbila are running around on the beach as though they have lost their minds._

Selena sighed, pulling on her boots. "Come on, then. Lets go act like idiots before the sun's even risen. Perhaps they have some new, terribly grueling activity for us new Riders."

_Try to keep the harshness from your voice, love, _Glaedr chuckled. _You have shown great improvement over the few weeks we have been here._

Selena grumbled, opening her bedroom door to find Tae pacing outside. "What is it?" she asked, not in the mood to deal with the womanizing man.

He glanced up and, without saying a word, grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said quickly, "you will not believe what has happened."

With that he dragged her down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time. He ignored her sputtered indignations and her pleas for him to stop dragging her – he was actually beginning to hurt her wrist, though she would never admit it aloud.

Finally, they found themselves on the beach with Abbila, Arya, Eragon and Faolin. The dragons all flew above them save for little Caledrium. She sat on Faolin's shoulder, as though she were waiting for Tae.

"They haven't landed yet?" Tae asked, seeming eager as they came up to Eragon and Arya.

Arya shook her head. "No, we wished to wait and signal them once you had returned with Selena."

"What's happening?" Selena demanded, fed up with all of these secrecy. "Why are we standing out here in the blistering cold before sunup?"

Eragon came to stand behind his daughter, smoothing her hair with one hand. "Calm yourself, Selena, and _look._"

"What-" Selena began, but then she noticed something. Wet footprints on the rocks. She followed the prints and found they led to two young people, no older than twenty, huddled together for warmth. Shuddering, their teeth chattering, they looked like children hiding from a monster.

"Children?" Selena asked, confused.

"Riders," Abbila whispered as she came forward, draping a blanket around the two.

There was a flurry of sound from the sky and two dragons, each approximately ten yards apiece, came breezing toward the island.

* * *

"I found him wandering the deserts of Surda a year ago," the girl Rider, Kimber, said between mouthfuls of soup. "It was impossible for me to hide Reine - that's my dragon – in the town, she she had taken up hiding in those sand-rock formations. I was going out to visit her one day and I found Grene passed out there in the sand with his newborn dragon, Baccus."

"You hid your dragon for two years, Kimber? And Grene, yours was hidden for a full year? And no one once spotted them?" Eragon asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Why would you not tell anyone?"

Grene's face turned a rosy color and he put his spoon down. "You see, sir, I... I am not the upstanding citizen I should have been. I... um..."

"You're a wanted criminal," Tae answered easily.

"Yes," Grene sighed, looking away from his half-eaten bowl of soup. "I knew if I said anything, they would pull my records. I decided to get away from Surda and quickly."

"And you are from Surda?" Faolin questioned. "Your markings are certainly odd. I think I would have noticed you on our many trips through Surda. We were the egg carriers, you see."

Grene rubbed at his face, which was a slightly ashy gray with faint black splotches near the neck. It looked almost like tattooing, but the marks were much too perfect to have been done by ink. The boy's seaweed green hair and gray eyes were a mystery, as well.

"I am not from Surda, no, though I frequented the streets to steal," "he admitted. "I am from Nia. One of the Finger Islands. I am a mixed breed – part selkie, part human..."

"Ah," Eragon murmured, nodding. "That explains your markings, then."

Selena looked at him, fascinated. "A selkie mix? I did not know selkies existed still!"

"We keep to ourselves normally," was Grene's soft reply.

"And you, Kimber?" Abbila asked the girl.

Kimber shrugged her perfectly rounded shoulder before settling back in her chair. The girl was a perfect specimen of a female; she was thin with curves in all of the right places and a spill of long, silky blonde curls. Her dark eyes roved around the table to every face before she began to speak.

"I was one of King Orrin's love children," she said honestly and without much emotion. "My mother was put in a large house on the main street and from it I was raised to be a proper lady so I might become a merchant's wife one day. I have spent a good deal of my life hating Orrin for how he had used my mother and then cast her aside. The last thing I wanted to do was to go to his castle and show myself to him. Show him my dragon, my precious Reine... she means the world to me. I was not going to show her to him, only to have him parade her around and show her off as though she were his."

Abbila put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She let out a soft sigh and offered the woman a smile. "Forgive me. I seldom get worked up, but when I do it is quickly and without warning."

"How did you hear of us?" Arya pressed softly.

Grene glanced over at Kimber before murmuring, "We heard in the Surda streets. There was news that the first dragon to hatch in thirty-seven years happened to be born. We both were confused at that, and then fearful, thinking our dragons had been discovered in the desert. Then we found out it had been a golden dragon borne to an elf maiden."

Kimber took over them, her voice strong and confident. "We then tried to find any information we could about this. The stories of Eragon and Arya began to pop up everywhere; and then Orrin himself was said to have met the daughter of the famed duo. And it was that daughter whom had been gifted this spectacular dragon." Kimber's eyes rested on Selena's smooth, emotionless face and the blonde smiled sweetly. "Naturally, we came to find our sister in arms."

Selena wasn't sure why, but she felt a threat in the girl's innocent smile. She ignored it, however, and stood. "Excuse me, everyone, but I need my rest. Is training at sunup, mother?"

Arya glanced around the table before shaking her head. "No, I think we should let our guests get some much needed sleep before they are trained with the rest of you. Sleep in tomorrow; we will begin training after lunch."

Selena nodded before turning on her heel, marching toward the Rider chambers in the West Wing. Glaedr fluttered along behind her, sensing the elf's inner annoyance. _It is good to have more companions, Selena._

_Right, _Selena muttered, trying to keep from gritting her teeth. _I can smell a fox when one is around. That girl means nothing but trouble. Her smiles are fake and she intends to provoke me, I know it._

_You know no such thing, _Glaedr sighed. _Sleep, love, and perhaps tomorrow will find you in better spirits._

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry about the delay. I've been in the hospital for the past four days, so... yeah, there was no chance for me to update. Also, there will probably be a lot of errors. I am too damn tired to go through and proof it, so please forgive me.

Okay, lots of cool stuff in this one. We got a little clip of training, some character development, we met two new riders (yay!), and Tae's still dreaming about Selena, lol.

**Songs for the chapter**: All of these songs are my characters' "theme songs." If you go listen to them, you should be able to pick up on the themes. Well, most of them, at least. :) All of these songs are by the group Blue October.

"Overweight" (Tae's Theme).

"What if We Could" (Selena's Theme).

"X Amount of Words" (Faolin's Theme).

"Black Orchid" (Grene's Theme).

"Sound of Pulling Heaven Down" (Kimber's Theme).

Now, a list of the current Dragon Riders (there will be one more showing up soon!), so you all can keep things straight. (I actually heard from one reader who has copied all of my family charts on a piece of paper by their computer so they can make sure they keep up with everything )

**Selena** (Se-lee-na): Female; elf; hails from Vroengard. Dragon: **Glaedr** (gold, aprox. 3 months old).

**Kimber** (Kim-ber): Female; human; hails from Surda. Dragon: **-**pronounced Ren- (orange, aprox. 2 years old).

**Grene** (Gren): Male; selkie-human halfbreed; hails from the waters around Nia. Dragon: **Bacchus (**aquamarine; aprox. 1 year old.).

**Tae** (T-y): Male; human; hails from the unnamed Desert drifter-city where Angela resides. Dragon: **Caledrium (**black; aprox. 1 month old).


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Full Moon **

* * *

**WARNING**: This chapter is purely fluff and has no real value other than to make me happy, lol. Hopefully you'll like it and forgive the lack of plot development. -E

* * *

Tae could not sleep. Weeks had passed of training and battling, and he always slept like a log afterwards. Now he was jittery, his mind taking in all that had happened during the past month. His gift of Caledrium and meeting the twins of Eragon Shadeslayer and Princess Arya. The arrival of two new Riders, Selena's suddenly haughty detachment. It was strange to see her so openly hostile.

_It is the girl, _Caledrium sighed from her spot on the wooden windowsill. She lifted her head lazily and glanced out to the window at the harsh winds and breaking waves. _Selena is not fond of her. You can see it in her eyes when she is forced to train with Kimber._

_What do you mean? _Tae questioned, looking bemused. _We have been training so hard that it is impossible to even talk to one another anymore. If we are not fighting or eating, we are asleep. Besides, why would she not like her? Kimber's done nothing to warrant her dislike. _

_Neither have you, yet you are not her favorite person in the world, _Caledrium pointed out, stretching her wings out and fluttering them in the breeze blowing through the open window. _She is threatened by Kimber, _Caledrium continued gently. _Selena is a very competitive girl, Tae. Whether she notices it or not, she feels threated by any other young, attractive female in her domain. And now that one such female is a Rider, a Rider with a more powerful dragon at that, she feels cornered._

_Okay, that explains why she hates Kimber, _Tae laughed to himself, _but what the hell is she so upset with me for?_

Caledrium snorted. _You tease her relentlessly. Perhaps if you were nicer to her..._

Tae rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. _Women. I will never understand them, Caledrium. Will you accompany me to the Roost? I was thinking of speaking with Thorn for a while._

Caledrium hopped onto Tae's shoulder, seeming thrilled at the prospect. _But of course, I wouldn't dare to pass up a chance to see Master Thorn again._

Tae smirked. _Got a crush, do you?_

_Hush, _Caledrium chided with a rather human-like laugh. _Do not tease the steed that could one day drop you from three-thousand yards in the air._

_Noted and filed away for future references, _Tae grinned, opening his bedroom door wandering into the corridor.

* * *

"Hush, you're going to wake everyone up."

"Tell me what you mean," his voice keened in the night air. It sounded absolutely pathetic, even to Faolin's ears. Faolin had been rather innocent and whiny in his youth, but he, at least, had grown out of it by the time he was considered an adult.

"I mean what I said," she returned, her voice icy. Her dark eyes flashed like onyx in the moonlight.

"You cannot just _stop_ loving me," he whispered, his eyebrows furrowed in pain or disbelief – Faolin wasn't sure which. "What about our past-"

"It was just that, Grene," Kimber hissed, all of the beauty and poise gone from her. "I do not want anything more to do with you, do you understand? What we had was good while we were children, but I am grown now. I am among other Riders and my options have tripled."

"So that was all I was?" Grene blubbered, tears coming to his gray eyes. "I was just something to get you by until you found others? Other with power and..." Faolin wanted to turn away from the sight, but found himself stuck in place. He watched as this heartless, gorgeous woman broke the soul of the selkie-human.

"We are still friends," Kimber said, her voice sickly sweet like some sort of human dessert with too much sugar. It left a terrible residue lingering in Faolin's mouth. "And is that not what we were planning on being for life? Friends?"

Grene's eyes were full of tears and he demanded angrily, "Who is it? Who is the next one on the magnificent Kimber's list?"

Kimber giggled and then danced her way away from Grene's slumped form, leaving the man shaking and on his knees in the pine-needles.

Faolin wanted to go to the boy but felt as though his spying might be taken as an embarrassment and an unwelcome intrusion. Instead, Faolin quietly wandered back toward the castle, feeling his heart crying out for the poor boy.

And here Faolin had been thinking how pretty Miss Kimber was and how he wished she would just look his way once during dinner...

"Faolin, you are out late." Faolin glanced up to find Tae smiling at him. "What has you wandering the island so late?"

Faolin glanced behind him before reaching out to Tae's mind and telling him the happenings telepathically. When he was finished, Tae whistled in surprise. "Well, I see we have a real witch on our hands. Good thing for you I can protect you from her with my charms and devilishly handsome good looks."

Faolin's mouth dropped open. "You wouldn't dare... you would befriend the vixen?"

Tae only smiled before shrugging. "I thought you would be proud of me for not choosing your sister. You seem pretty possessive over her, after all."

Faolin stiffened. "I do not fear for my sister for I know she would never allow the likes of you to touch her. I do not, however, condone you chasing after a woman who tosses men aside like cast off clothing. Kimber is nothing but trouble!"

Tae shrugged. "I like trouble. You are speaking to a former street rat, you know," he added before wandering toward the Southern Spire. "I am going to see Thorn. Are you coming with me?"

"No," Faolin muttered acidly, disliking the man immensely in that instant. "I am going back to bed."

"Suit yourself," Tae replied flippantly. "Though maybe Thorn could teach you how to get a personality other than submissive housewife."

Tae wasn't sure how it had happened, exactly. One moment he had been lifting his foot to take a step, and the next he was sprawled across the ground, his head being repeatedly bashed into the ground. He heard Caledrium hissing off in the distance, and then a grunt of pain.

"Damn dragon," Faolin's voice, now gutted and deep with anger, broke through the night air.

Tae sat up slowly; his shock was too great for him to feel the terrible paining in his face, though he was certain it would kick in within the hour. Caledrium snaked her way to Tae, climbing nimbly up his side, her claws scraping gently across his flesh. Faolin was studying the small nip on the fleshy part of his hand that Caledrium had bestowed upon him.

_Are you alright? _She asked, concern lacing through her words.

_Yes, I am fine... What happened?_

"I am sorry," Faolin breathed, his chest rising and falling with his quickened breath. "I... I am unsure what, exactly, came over me. I just..."

Tae's face broke into a sudden smile. The faint throbbing of discomfort was starting up around his nose, though ignored it. "No blood no foul," he replied easily.

Faolin's cheeks colored slightly and he corrected Tae's hasty words with, "You are bleeding from your nose, Tae. I believe I might have broken it."

Tae reached up, attentively touching his nose. Sure enough, the cavity was broken and blood was steadily streaming down his subtly numb visage. Tae laughed softly, plugging his nose and saying, "Well, good job. You got a free shot this time, boy, but next time you push me down there will be a free-for-all. Here, put it back in place."

Faolin's face paled. "What?"

"You broke it, now put it back!"

Faolin narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Had I known you would publicly humiliate me for breaking your nose, I would never have done it."

"Publicly?" Tae laughed. "Damn, kid, you are melodramatic. No one is even out here! Just do it, and quick. I have an image to maintain, and it does not involve a crooked nose."

"You are an egotistical bastard," Faolin returned heatedly, reaching out and securing Tae's nose firmly between his fingers. Twisting it to the left, he heard the satisfying crunch of the cartilage pieces going back together.

A long stream of curses issued from Tae's mouth, followed by Faolin smirking. "Sorry. I suppose I should have counted to three beforehand?"

"What in the Empire are you two doing?"

Tae and Faolin turned to find Selena, her arms crossed over her chest, watching them with a look of utter amusement. "Selena!" they both announced unnecessarily.

"In the flesh," she returned, striding toward them. She was dressed unusually – unusually for her, anyway. Her arms and sternum were bared to the elements by a strapless nightgown that fell only to her calves. The color was a burnt almond, accenting her milky skin. A curling, purple ink tattoo, so much like a tribal knot, twined over her left shoulder and onto her collar bone. The design ended on her right shoulder in a single rosebud.

Tae's dreams flashed in his mind; Selena in the stream, her tattoo (which he now knew was real) twining down across her back as well. The second dream, that had her in the ocean, the waves lapping against her. And she was always in the water, always having her blue eyes full of so much anger and hate and... loneliness?

But none of that shone on her face tonight. She looked oddly calm and collected; she was even smiling a little. Her hair fell loose along her body, looking so much like some sort of animal pelt. She stepped toward them, her blue eyes shimmering in the cold wind and sea spray. "If I did not know better, I would think you two boys were getting a little too close for comfort. Perhaps too... _intimate_?" she continued, her voice teasing and airy.

"No!" Faolin sputtered, edging away from Tae ever so slightly.

Tae, however, was much too awestruck by Selena to make any sort of word but, "Angghf?"

_You can stop drooling now, Tae, _Glaedr hummed as he flapped over to them. Instead of landing on Selena's shoulder, as he usually did, he perched on a high rock. To Tae's astonishment, he noticed that Glaedr had almost doubled in size since dinner.

"He's going through a growth spurt," Selena said, reaching out to stroke her dragon's head devotedly. "But what are you two doing out here? And Tae, you have blood on your face."

Tae wiped it off with a smile, murmuring, "Your brother was upset about my romantic ventures and jumped me from behind as I was walking away. He broke my nose and then I told him to rebreak it or I would tell you his deepest, darkest secret."

"What?" Faolin asked, eyebrows furrowing. "Are you a compulsive liar or is this your version of being funny?"

Selena smiled faintly before shrugging. "I am going swimming; you two have fun doing... whatever you two are doing."

As she turned to walk toward the beach coast, Tae quickly got to his feet. "I will accompany you!"

She raised an eyebrow at his before shrugging. "If you wish."

Faolin was instantly at his twin's side, saying, "I shall, as well. To keep you safe from unwanted predators." With that, he glared pointedly at Tae.

Tae smirked with a well placed, "She should fear you more that me. You sneak up behind people and bash their heads into the ground."

Selena's smile was radiant and unrestrained as she laughed at Tae's joke. "Besides, brother, you hate the water. Perhaps it is better if you stay on the beach; the waves are tremulous this evening."

Faolin's face fell and clouded over as he realized the truth in her words. He was not nearly a strong enough swimmer to face the waves as they were tonight. Whereas Tae was exceptional in strength and endurance, Faolin was weaker, even with his elven abilities, and better fit for thinking tasks. Whereas Selena was gifted with an affinity for water, Faolin was better with the air.

"Weren't you off to see Thorn?" Faolin attempted one last time.

Tae shrugged. "What can I say? I would rather hang out with some elves than a dragon. I think you might have knocked the senses out of me with those blows to my head," he winked, following after Selena's retreating back.

When they arrived on the beach, Selena began to pull of her night shift. She, thankfully,wore both a loincloth and breast band, keeping her relatively covered around Tae. Tae, however, stripped out of his clothes and loincloth, bare to the world.

Selena, however, knocked a bit of the wind out of his sails by giggling before pointing out, "I hardly realized it was true that humans have hair _everywhere._"

Tae huffed before muttering, "At least I am not afraid to show myself nude."

Selena shrugged. "It's not that I am afraid," she said simply, "it's simply that I know you would like that a bit too much."

The waves broke on the beach, send foam coasting up toward them. Selena, laughing like a delighted child, tore off into the savage waves. Tae followed after her, a bit more restrained and careful of the turbulent weather.

Faolin watched as their bodies entered the sea, feeling envious of Tae – and not for the first time. The man was truly one to be jealous of; a perfect body and a perfect attitude. There was the self-assured swagger about him that somehow, for some reason, made every girl alive swoon.

Including his sister, though she had enough control to not show it to anyone else.

Faolin felt as though he died a bit inside each time he accidentally happened across her thoughts. Even though she very frequently blocked her mind from outsiders, Faolin could read her as though she were an open book. It was his gift, as it had turned out; one he had gotten from his grandmother, if rumors were true.

And Selena was certainly attracted to Tae, though Faolin was sure she would never dare act on it.

He watched as Selena's white skin shone like abalone shells as she graced along the waves, otter-like. Tae was following her, laughing, his tanned skin dark and rich in the moonlight. Tae caught up with Selena and the girl giggled, ducking under the water and vanishing.

_If only the full moon were every night, _Faolin thought, sighing. _Then my sister would always be happy._

It was an odd quirk of his twin; every full moon, she was drawn into the ocean like a fish, swimming until the morning rays of sun broke over the horizon. Only in these times did she let her restrained lust for life and passion for living spill out.

Faolin closed his eyes and laid back on the sandy beach. With the harsh winds and savage waves singing him a violent melody, Faolin fell asleep.

* * *

"This is amazing," Tae said breathlessly, his legs kicking furiously to keep himself above the waves. Selena was floating effortlessly on the waves just out of his reach, her skin glimmering with saltwater and moonbeams. She looked like a goddess.

She was smiling and she murmured, "I know." She then bobbed up, glancing over to the shore. She saw her brother's form sprawled out on the sand and her smile became wider. "Come on," she challenged. "Lets see how far you can go."

And then she was racing off, her arms cutting through the water. Her legs were like the flashes of fish under the blue blue water. Tae followed, trying to keep up but lagging behind. After the long exertions today, it was hard to swim quickly.

He managed, however, against all odds. With his legs cramping and his breathe coming quickly, he called out, "Selena! You will kill me if this keeps up!"

Her giggle was high and girlish; it was odd to hear coming from her, but somehow fitting at the same time. It was as though the child inside of her was attempting to slide out from where it had been locked up for so long.

And then a gale struck Tae across the face, spinning him down into the dark depths of the ocean.

He heard a scream, though it sounded as though it came from inside his head.

_Hold on! _It yelled. _I am coming!_

_Caledrium? _He thought fuzzily, breathe rushing from his lungs and filling with liquid. He choked and sputtered and sank deeper.

A hand curled around his wrist and then tugged him sharply upward. Darkness threated to swarm across his vision, to suck him into the abyss of death.

But then his head broke the water and he was choking, sputtering, blinking water from his eyes. Selena's face was worry-creased and frantic as she held him up. "A storm hit," she cried above the roar of rain and wind.

"Get back to shore!" he yelled back, throat raw from the salt-water.

"No good," she cried. "It's too far!" She fumbled at her back for a moment before putting something leathery in his hand. "Here, hold this! I am going to lead you to the cave on the northern side, okay? Don't let go of this or I might lose you, got it?"

He took it, glancing at it through the driving rain. It was her breast band. Before he could so much as make a snide comment or even blush out of shock, she was tugging at the other end, pulling him along through the water faster than he could swim himself.

It was soon that the reached a rocky alcove and Selena muttered, "Go, hurry. Get in before you drown."

Tae wearily pulled himself into the alcove and laid across the the rocky floor. He laid there for what felt like hours before Selena pulled herself inside, as well; breast band in place securely over her small chest.

"Sit up," she ordered gently, pulling him into a sitting position and resting him snugly against the wall. The rock was hard against his back but the stability of it was amazing. He leaned against the rock, breathing heavily.

"You saved me," he croaked through his sore throat.

"Of course I did," she murmured, leaning against the opposite wall. She was shivering violently, much as Tae was trembling. "I couldn't have Caledrium die, you know. And if you went, so would she."

Tae laughed humorlessly, his tiny shakes becoming full-blown shuddering. "What possessed us to go swimming?" he demanded.

Selena was suddenly laughing, and then so was Tae. Soon their laughter was filling the air and their bodies seemed to warm a bit at the sounds. "It's really not that funny," Tae chuckled.

"I know," Selena giggled, "I just can't stop laughing."

They finally silenced and slowly Selena moved over to where Tae was shivering. She snuggled up under his arm, his body warming her instantly. She curled against him, feeling his arms wrapping her into a tight hug.

"This doesn't mean I like you," he said with a faint laugh in his voice.

"The feeling of hatred is still mutual, I understand," she replied, smiling faintly. She knew she was blushing, but she also knew he couldn't see. "You know," she began softly, "once the moon is gone... I will not be this person anymore."

"You will be the holier-than-thou elf, right?" Tae asked, sighing softly. The force of his breathe fanned her hair across her face.

"Yes," she replied with a hint of shame in her voice. "I cannot help it, Tae... there is something about the moon... it releases me."

Tae only grinned vaguely, pulling her closer. "Good. I was getting kind of nervous with this cheerful side of you."

Selena punched him playfully before closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

* * *

Eragon pressed his face into the sharpness of Arya's shoulder, feeling her bones protruding through the thin skin. "We must go back," he whispered to her gently.

She shook her head, eyes going slightly downcast as she stood in front of the window. She was naked, standing in the window and letting the cold winds slice across her skin. "We made a vow that we would never return."

"We have returned there, Arya," Eragon argued gently, one hand sliding gently over Arya's side; her ribs stuck out like foothills in a mountain. Her hipbone was like a dagger against his palm. "We have gone back and nothing happened. Who is to say that this is not the time Angela spoke of. Perhaps once this threat is over, then we will come here and live forever."

Arya closed her eyes, feeling tears whetting them. "Eragon, I wish to remain here."

Eragon shook his head, turning her to face him. "And I wish you to be healthy. While your mother is sealed away from everything, the ruling of the Forest is entrusted to you. Because you are not there, the Forest is taking revenge. And this is how it is doing it," he murmured, eyes sadly looking over his mate's body.

She was still breathtakingly gorgeous, but the strength of her muscle-chorded body had been sucked out of her. She was as hollow and fragile as a bird. Eragon could not see her like this without wanting to weep. This was the love of his life and she was wasting away before his eyes!

"I am afraid," she whispered, the tears spilling over her face. "I fear for you, Eragon, if I ever die. I fear for our children and what they will face. I fear for Selena and her stubborn, closed off mind. She seems so much like I was that it pains me. I do not want her to make my mistakes and to seal herself off from everyone." The tears falling down her face, her willowy shoulders shaking with emotion, she sobbed, "Eragon, I cannot stand losing them! They are my children! They were supposed to be safe from war!"

Eragon took her into his arms, holding her to him tightly. She melded against him, her bones sharp against his skin. He did not care; he did not care that her every jutting bone stuck him and pained him. She was his love, his life, and nothing, nothing at all, could keep him from holding her.

"I promise you that we will never lose them," he whispered fiercely. "Selena is strong, just as you were – _are. _And soon she will learn, as you did, to let love in. Faolin is intelligent and always looking out for her; she has an ally for life."

Arya's eyes dried after a few moments of silence. Drenched by the full moon's light, she whispered, "Eragon, make love to me."

Eragon pulled away slightly, feeling unease creeping into him. He brushed her cheekbone gently, whispering in the ancient language, "I fear I might hurt you while you are in this state, love."

Arya's eyes closed and she replied in turn, "The only way for you to hurt me right now, Eragon, is to deny me."

Eragon hesitated for a moment before gently taking her into his arms. He lifted her up, cradling her tiny body to him, and carried her to the bed. Lying her down gently, he began to remove his clothing. "I will never hurt you willingly," he whispered, coming to lie on top of her.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Can I get a collective "**awwwwww**," please?

So, you all got some Eragon/Arya that you've been buggin' me for, lol. And this was, as the warning stated, a fluff chapter. I wasn't in the mood for anything serious, so I made a huge feel-good chapter. Slightly humorous, kinda cute, etc.

Songs (split up into memorable scenes, lol)

Kimber being a bitch: "All Hail the Heartbreaker" by The Spill Canvas

Breaking of the nose: "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. (**explicit**; don't listen if under 16, k? lol)

Faolin, Selena and Tae's silly antics: "Killer Queen" by Queen (my personal theme song, haha)

Tae and Selena: "Cold of December" by Ken Oak Band and "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap

Arya and Eragon's 'awww'ness: "Forever" by Vertical Horizon

I also listened to some Jefferson Airplane ("Somebody to Love" and "White Rabbit") and Janis Joplin ("Summertime" and "Me and Bobby McGee") for the beginning parts.

**Thanks** to everyone who expressed concerns over my hospitalization. I am perfectly fine; I kind of fudged up some of my medications and ended up having a reaction. But it's fine now. :) So thanks again for the worries.

REMEMBER: LOTS of reviews!!

Love love,

Eternity


End file.
